Heartflow(Ch1 Remastered)
by alzira
Summary: In a universe where Avengers and the world of Harry potter collide, brings chaos, confusion love and mischief. All solemnly swear they are up to no good. Meet two babies who will do anything to bring their loving family back together. Female Harry, Dumbledore Bashing. Let Havoc Commence
1. Pilot

**Alright so I re edited the first chapter and changed a lot. I do apologize to those who had like the original, yet I just couldn't get anything out in my head that sounded right. However to make up I created some funny scenes. For those who have read this before I put a note where the major transitions happened. Please enjoy. Oh if you all don't want something to change in here, Pm me or put it in the review. I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers.**

 **Heartflow**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

The day had risen to high noon as Lilly and a woman named Angela began making lunch for the huge family. "It is so good to be able to finally be able to get together again. Aeri has been missing her older cousin."

"Aye, Zen has been missing Aeri as well. She keeps pointing to her picture, asking. Ecstatic that one was when she heard we were taking a trip to Earth for a visit."

"Crazy though. I've heard of babies learning things fast. Talking in no time, but to have the cognativeness to communicate at such a level."

"Agreed, It is a bit fast, however they are a mixture of a bunch of things. We're in uncharted territory." Angela turned her gaze to Zen. "A certain somebody has been a little crafty with giving daddy heart attacks."

"Goo?" Zen cackled, then handed Aeri a block to chew on. She nawed on one herself as well. The crystal blue eyes held a mischievous tint, going with the pink wavy hair.

"Such a sharer, that little one of yours. What is she doing?"

"Being a little daredevil. Poofing on top of the fridge, going up to big wild or dangerous creatures. Playing peekaboo." Lilly shivered at the last one.

"Tell me about it. Loki even is scared one day Aeri, might get lost with that power. He's never seen a baby able to possess that capability. She is definitely not afraid of heights. Prongs gave her a broom not so long ago. My gosh she is a seeker in the making. "The green haired, green eyed baby giggled.

"Yes, I'm talking about you little madura in trainings. When are you going to let me get that green out?"

"No."

"Nevers." Zen confirmed

"Darn those men and prank wars." Lilly sighed. The other woman gave a nod.

"Have you considered our offer anymore?"

"You mean moving to Althos?" Lilly's face became thoughtful. "We have considered it more and more. Especially with this war and nonsense Dumbledore is talking about."

"What nonsense?"

"A prophecy Trelawney's muttered about Aeri. I don't like it, nor how the man is wanting to control our lives. Aeri's to be more exact. Albus wants us to go into secret hiding only known to him and Peter of all people." Lill's face became disgusted.

"My gut says that man is not quite right."

" Aeri wants nothing to do with both either. Calls them bad men." Angela thought for a moment.

"It has become worse than feared. I know you don't want to leave the wizarding world in such a state, but it might be the best course of action for the baby."

"You're right." Lilly sighed. "If she stays, then she'll never know a childhood and be in danger all the time. Heaven forbid the Dumbledores nonsense gets told to the wrong person. She's just a baby who knows nothing of true war. I prefer that to last a long time."

"Then it is settled you, Loki and the three other maduras will come stay with us. Peter on the other hand. No, he just gives me the creeps."

"Same, the man hasn't been around a lot. When he is though, I feel something dark."

"Which is why Aeri is probably picking up on it as well. Does Aeri pull mean tricks or scare the two when they are around."

"Lot's of magical accidents around Dumbledore and well has sent snakes at Wormtel." Angela's eyes grew interested.

"A snake speaker. Bet her brother loves that and Zen does that too. We actually have to keep her away from Siff. Especially after Loki and that woman got into it." Lilly grimaced remembering that day and the cause of Thor becoming disinterested altogether with Siff. She shouldn't have opened her mouth about how they would be raised or where. Tip of the iceberg hit when the comment of magic was a disgrace. Magic users weren't weak, nor was Loki a disgrace to the family. Zen was only six months at the time, but all knew who called the birds to drag Siff into the lake from the angered babbels. "Zen honey." The girl glanced to see her mother's hand.

"Time for lunch."

"Yum!"

"I'll tell Loki tonight that I agree." The men walked in, with the smell of work out in the air. "Don't you boys know how to bathe. Bunch of stinky animals!" Lilly lectured as she scrunched along, with pinching her nose.

"Stinka"

"Stinky!" Aeri giggled while waving her hands around , following Zens lead. Laughter came from the adults.

"Potter decided to fight back with stink bombs." James replied as his hand reached Zen.

"Don't you dare pick her up in that filth of a state, James Howlett! It took forever to bathe them after this morning's prank fest. Go shower now." Loki smirked, hearing his wife's comment.

"Oh, but dear. They'll just get messy again anyways." Loki reached towards the woman to wrap her in a hug only to be met with a wand in his face.

"You wouldn't!" Loki hesitantly stated, as Lily's eyes furrowed.

"Oh, I would. Now go bathe or I use my magic to bathe you three here."

"Fine, fine." Loki threw his hands up in surrender as they retreated upstairs. Lilly rolled her eyes as she placed the sandwiches in front of the two girls. Aerie grabbed hers and instantly began to eat.

"Yummy." Zen was about to as well, but something began to feel off to the little one. Bad things were about to happen to her family nagged at the pit of her little tummy. The youngling rubbed her head and eyes turned to the door. Goose bumps appeared around the little babey and shook.

"It will be worse when Thor comes this weekend.." Angela teased. Lilly cringed at the thought.

"Oh yeah, better hide the alcohol."

"Uncle Thor like a brew beer!" Aeri giggled, making Lily's eyes widen.

"Indeed he does little one." Angela poked Aeri's nose, then turned to Zen. "Eat, Honey. You'll need lots of energy to play." She scooted the plate closer. When the child didn't touch it, the woman looked the child over. "Zenthra?" Eyes locked as tears began to flow. "Come here." She scooped the little one up. "Baby, what's the matter? Lilly, she's hot!."

"Ba.. bad's coming. WHAAA" The youngling whaled loud enough for the whole house to hear.

"Bad?" Zen coughed holding on tightly to the mother.

"Angela, what's going on?" James rushed to their side along with the other two.

"I don't know. She just started to shake and cry."

"Let me take a look." His hand went to the little one cheek, holding her close. "Whoa,Okay, shh"

"Hold Zen still." Lilly flicked the wand and soon vital readings of Zen appeared. "She has a bit of a fever and is in a great deal of stress. Has she been acting any different?"

"Teeth have been coming in. Never has she screamed like this though." Angela replied as James gave a low growl.

"She's going to a doctor." The man declared as Angela grabbed the diaper bag.

"Ah good, both of you are here." They turned to see Thor entering.

"Uncle thor!" Aeri held her hands to be picked up. He complied gave a playful hug. The man then looked to see Zen crying. "What's the matter Cub?" Concern appeared on the mans face. Perhaps she felt the danger of Asgard.

"Thought you wouldn't be able to make it till the weekend." Loki spoke up.

"I wish I was here for pleasure. I'd like to go find your friend Pandora again, Lilly." The God of thunder winked. At last trouble has come to Asgard. The two of you are needed." Thor's eyes moved to Zen's. It was as if she was trying to tell them something, but the words were not in the little ones vocabulary.

"Right." Loki took Aeri for a second to snuggle her, before handing the youngest to Lilly. "I'll be quick."

"What is wrong Cub?" Worry worsened through his cheek lines.

"We do not know. Thor I can't"

"No, It's okay, go. Probably just developing a cold. Lilly and Prongs will be here. She'll be okay." Angela nervously sighed at Jame's words, but nodded.

"Very well." Angela kissed the back of Zen's head and handed him the bag. "Somebody is going to fry for making me leave at a time such as this."

" Momma..Dadda. Bad.. Something bad!"

"Shh, It's okay. Daddy has you. We'll go for a ride and visit the Doc. He'll make you feel better and give you a lolly pop."

"Take my car, James. There's a good Pediatrics a few blocks down. He knows about both sides of the world"

"Thanks" Lily nodded and walked them out. He quickly placed Zen in the car seat, before getting himself in.

"Daddy!" She cried. James turned on the car and waved to Lilly. An Elderly man grabbed the woman's attention. Her reactions and look of recognition made him not give a second thought. He pulled out of the driveway and down the road.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Here, I'll put on your favorite tape." The Greatest Showmen began to sound.

"Dad.. Daddy! He coming! Bad Men!" Zen whaled again. James somewhat froze hearing that. He glanced at the rear view mirror. Sure enough a black van followed.

"Shit. Zen, hang…" **Screech, Horns Blarring Bam!** " A Black jeep from the side ran into them. The car rolled at least two times, before coming to a stop upside down.

"Daddy? Da. U Wahhh!" Zen cried shaken and seeing the man grow limp. "Wake up. People." She tried to warn as footsteps grew closer. A blond hairy man walked up first.

"Ah, what's this?" Sabertooth knelt down as he tapped on the glass with one of his fingernails.

"So, my brother it seem went out and got himself a kid." Zen gripped the belt, trying to get loose.

"Daddy." James slowly stirred, hearing the the frightened cry. "Daddy!"

"Don't worry little one. The goal is not to harm you today. He grinned, before punching through the glass.

"Daddy!" Three small crystal claws pierced through Zen's knuckles and cut the belts. She fell and hit the hood. " Owey, Daddy!"

"We'll what a surprise. You have the same gift as him. They'll be happy to know." Sabertooth opened the door. Zen screamed as she backed up. "Shh it's okay. Come here." He reached in and grabbed her arm.

"No!" She frowned swiping the claws across his hand. Sabertoothe hollered while pulling his hand back. "Little brat! I'll.."

"Roar!" James threw the door open, crawled out and charged with his claws drawn out. "Leave her alone!" Sabertooth blocked the attack,threw him to the side.

"Ah, there's the beast." **Step, step. Kick. Ribs Crack.** " Got some kind of long red spots in the head. Oh that bone sticking out of the arm looks kinda brutal. Must be painful, since there's no time to really set it, when having to fend me off from the child. Not to mention being surrounded by Strikers men, Heh." James winced as he slowly checked to see guns pointed around. "I'd kinda stay down if I were you. If you care for that brat that is. You can heal rapidly, but what about her?"

"Daddy?" James's eyes went towards Zen. His vision was blurred, but could hear the fright. Something had to be done. She had to get away. If any one needed to it was her. His own safety at the moment be damned. Then it occurred. He didn't want the baby out on her own, yet something told him to have faith.

"Peekaboo baby." Zen started crawling. "No, Peekaboo. I know we told you not to hide too well, but just this once. I love you Cub. I'll find you, now go." Three tranqs hit him.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. Night night." James watched Zen, until she poofed.

"No, you won't.."

* * *

 **Back at the Potters**

Professor Dumbledore gave a grandfather smile as he met Lilly's gaze. She gave a small grin back. "Ah Lilly such a marvelous day. Although, I much erge more caution in the future. All sorts of people would like to get a hold of Harriet or the two of you." Lill's eyes furrowed, but managed to hide the anger.

"We have more defences then you know and my child will not be kept locked up or away from other children. " Albus sighed and shook his head.

"Might I come in for a few."

"Very well, but it's Aeri's nap time." She led him to the living where Prongs was snuggling Aerie who was now crying a bit.

"Why Zen leave, Prongs?"

"Prongs? Doesn't it sound better to call him daddy or father, Little one?" The two turned to see him settle on the sofa chair. Aeri frowned. "He Prongs. Where Wolvy and Zen?"

"We let her call people by the names she wants." Lilly huffed as she sat by Prongs and Aeri. The baby cooed crawling to Lilly." Zen had to go to the doctor. She got sick. Perhaps later. Now it's nap time. Hessa?" A house elf with nice curtain robes poofed in.

"Mistress, calls Hessa?"

"Yes, will you please be a dear and put Arie for a nap.

"Hessa would love to. Come dear I'll read you Dr. Seuss." Hessa took the babe. **Poof**!

"You'll have to forgive the mess. One is a terror, two a nightmare who love to wreak havoc." Lilly explained. Dumbledore gave an understanding laugh.

"No, worries at all. I hope her friend feels better soon. Although like I said earlier, you shouldn't be telling where you three are at. Perhaps, I can arrange for other parents to allow their children to play during meetings, but that should be it. At Least till this whole Voldemort situation is under control. We have the safe house ready. You three can go today." Lilly and prongs turned to each other for a moment.

"No, we're going back with James and Angela. You four are coming too." Lilly mentally messaged James. He nodded.

"We appreciate it and are taking the advice by moving out of Europe." Albus rose at Prong's comment.

"No, absolutely not! Er.. I mean you must be where you three can be protected." He sat back down. "Besides think of Aeri's education and we need you both for the war. She will be needed as well. It will be up to the child.." Lilly lightly growled

"Professor Dumbledore. Let's get something straight right now. I don't care what prophecy you have heard from Trelawney's. She will not be raised to go into a war of our generation. She isn't even considered a full child, yet. Aeri will be raised, educated in what she desires. Neither of us quite frankly believe Hogwarts is the correct place to do that. We received a letter two weeks ago from another school."

"What do you mean? Both of you went to Hogwarts. Mr. Potter your family has gone for centuries. Nowhere is safer, good education and a good environment to grow up in."

"No it wasn't after some travels and learning of what other countries do. Hogwarts was none of that." James replied. " We were chased by countless things in the forest."

"I believe the rule was to not enter the Forbidden Forest."

"Which was the most tempting thing in the world. Have you not heard of magical barriers. Spells and potions were always blowing up in children's faces, due to lack of explanation . Worse of all purebloods looking down on the non. We will not have it."

"Agreed. Our little one will be raised to have love and respect everyone for who they are. This school has a zero tolerance policy for bullying. Not to mention they start at three."

"Three? That is way too young to toy with magic."

"They teach control among other basic needs. Most important part she gets to come home every day until eleven years old. Then they may choose whether or not to stay the nights for other educational purposes."

"But usually by then it's usually just minor accidents or we can hinder the flow if need be." Both gasped at the thought. "It's no big deal really. I've done it several times before."

"You will do no such thing to her!" Prongs shouted angrily. He might not be the little girl's blood father, but when the man signed the papers, she became the most important person in the world to him. "Aeri is a gifted child and will not be hindered in any kind of form."

"It must be, if she's really that powerful, my dear boy. People with too much power and misunderstanding can become dark. That is how I kept countless others from so."

"What?!" Lilly hissed as she stood."You will leave this house at once. Aeri will never go to that school, as long as you are in charge of it. We have been on the fence, but that is the last straw."

" Do not worry dear, he'll be leaving in cuffs. Albus Dumbledore you are here by arrest on suspicion of tampering with unsanctioned magical cores and for further investigations." James whipped his wand out and aimed it at Dumbledore. The olderman gave a few chuckles.

"Do you really think you can beat a wizard thrice your age, boy? A ninth level on the scale?" Albus conjured a lemon drop. "Actually I checked my lineage once before. Did you know I'm actually related to the Asgardian Hella." The potters starred. "Not by much, at last we are relatives though. Meaning I have more power than the two of you combined. My greatest talent is manipulation and I have a few tricks of my own. For instance you think I'm sitting in this chair."

"Shit!" Jame twirled around only to be blasted back with Lilly. Before hitting the floor they were both out like a light.

"When the whole time I was behind you. Now why not take this time to nap and when I settle things with your child we can go view the new safe house." He walked up the steps, and towards Aeri's room. There he peeked to see Hessa reading to the now crying child.

"Oh, honey calm down. Here Hessa will warm the milk.."

"No, Mommy Prongs. Bad Man hurt em." Dumbledore frowned.

'How could a child know such a thing. Perhaps a gift of sight per say. No matter I'll just block that as well.' The old man crept in, holding his hand forward and sent magic to knock Hessa out.

 **(Things change here)**

"Huh?" **Thud!** Aeri watched the house elf fall forward. She stopped crying for a moment and leaned on the crib rails. "Hessa?"

"Fear not little one, for the elf only sleeps. She along with the rest of your family will wake up soon with new memories and feel the need to help further my cause. Do not worry, I won't need to change yours. Children have active imaginations after all."

"Hessa! Mommy! Daddy!" Aeri backed away. No one came, nor answered. She tried to poof away, but the crib had wards against it due to the disappearing act, just like Zen did.

"Shh, it's alright, Now sleep."

"No!" Aeri pulled deep within to blast the crib and the man back. Dumbledore's eyes widened before slumping down, and losing consciousness. Aeri cried

"Umph" Aeri cried while tiredly crawling to Hessa.

"Wake up…" She shook the elf, sadly it was no use. **Pop**!" The girl turned to see Zen sobbing."

"Daddy say play peekaboo. I don't want to be by myself." Aeri looked to the mess before them, then nodded.

"K"

* * *

 **6Hr later**

The three Asgaurdians stared with shock; defeat and fear in their eyes. Thanos and Enchantress had done it. Collected all Infinity stones. How he had without notice was beyond them, yet there he was with a wry grin on his face.

"I don't know what you want with those, but dont be stupid. They are quite powerful and could ruin the universe." Thor tried to reason

"And much more. At first I had considered taking half of all planet's population. Then I met enchantress who's brought me to realize why do yours deserve to live as mine perished? Gets to go on all happy when all you do is take it for granted. Do you take me for a fool?" He rounded on Loki who had taken the time to get behind and grabbed him by the neck.

"Brother!" Thor shouted as he charged with his hammer. Thanos stepped out of the way and smacked Loki against him. **Crash**

"No, I won't let you!" Angela roared, about to engage.

"Yes he will" Enchantress laughed, appearing to the woman's side and placed a spell on in her head. "Here have a does of your deepest fear." Zen and James were hurt. Her babey lost and husband captured.

"No!"

"Should of stayed back on Earth at least you could of been together till the end."

"Zen!" Angela shook her head as tears formed." **Snap**! A dark cloud from above appeared in the sky. It was Ominous and dark. At the same time in a different universe two courageous snaps had occurred. One when Banner brought everyone back to live and the Other when Tony had sacrificed himself for the right of others existence. This caused two more tears on both sides.

"No.." Thanos's mouth dropped. "Too much chaos." **Bam**

* * *

Aeri and Zen were sitting together inside a small cabin. Lilly had taken Aeri there not to long ago and the Toddler had enjoyed the time spent in the woods. Her mommy would find them here. She just knew it. They had too.

"Zen parents ok?" She nervously asked her cousin.

"They have to.." Zen wiped a tear, before gazing out the window. She gasped seeing everything being ripped apart."

"What?" The pink haired girl tackled the green one while accidentally forming a shield around them.

"Hang on."

"What happening?" Aeri cried as the three clouds clashed together. Zen tried to hold tight to protect her cousin as they were lifted into the air and for a time they were able to cling. She was only a tiny asgardian whos powers drained quickly after such uses. Aeri assisted for a bit before she too grew tired.

"No Zen!" The bubble holding them together popped as they gripped hands. "No I don't want to lose you." Zen nodded.

"Nor I. What we do?" Aeri tried to think.

"Daddy goes to a dream place. Make our own. Then never lose each other."

"Right.." The winds grew stronger, pulling them apart. "Aeri!"

"Zen!" **Thump**. "Oof" Aeri found herself in a basket. The sun was rising on private drive for another october day. "Mommy? Zen?" She looked around trying to spot anyone, but sadly there was none. " **Whaa**!"

Meanwhile Petunia had risen not to long ago. Now on her way to the kitchen to get breakfast going she heard a baby's cry. "Dudley?" Could Vernon have taken him outside?" The woman rushed out to calm the boy only to find a baby girl fussing and a letter."

* * *

Zen landed in the middle of what looked to be the end of a gigantic battlefield. "Aeri?" She crawled out of some rubble hoping to spot her cousin. No luck. Only more rubble and a crowd of oddly clothed people not to far. "Maybe there?" Zen gulped as she made her way. "Daddy? Aeri?"

The child made her way through unnoticed due to all having their attention on Tony who was in the middle. "Aeri, I here please come out." Wong's ears picked up a tinny sound, making him turn to his side. It was a toddler. Where had she come from and where were her parents? His eyes trailed as she passed by the others. Most she had gone unnoticed, but a few like Ant-Man and Hawkeye and Bruce did.

"Umm.. who's baby?" Ant-Man asked

"No, don't let her see." Barton ran, but it was to late as Zen stumbled to the middle to see a man being held by a red headed woman.

"Where's family?" Zen asked Pepper then turned to Tony.

"Ouch, big booboos." Tony nodded as she knelt.

"No look away!" Pepper tried to cover the girls eyes only to instantly be met with a wave of calmness."

"Don't" Zen gently pulled away and crawled closer to Iron Man. "Cousin's men not here. Not time." She placed her hands on him. "Saved us all from worse. I lightly sense them." Her hands glowed, showering the many in blue crystals for a moment. The childs features glowed pink as her inner pheonix appered. Gasps could be heard from several people as burns healed and strength came back to the man. When done there was no indication he had been hurt. " **Ah**!"

Iron man shot up as a four year-old in a spidey shirt ran over. "Tony?" Peter hugged his father figure.

"Whoa.. What the heck is going on last I remember was about to snap the stones? I'm suppose to be dead and kid what are you doing in spider man's suit?"

"Cause I am. Wait What happened to me Ahhh!" Zen returned to her normal self while giggling.

"Fates want to play tricks, emph tired. Too much.. Feel sick." Wong was first to snap out of the shocking moment and walked over to the toddler.

"Not from here at you?" He gazed to the girl's aura. It was weak and in need of attention. This was not the first time she had used magic that day or her mutant powers. The young one had damaged her core badley from all this. "I'll figure it out later. No one here is family are they?" Zen looked and only resembled Thor, except that one was bigger and in need of self esteem again. He smelled like a stinker version

"Lightning? No…" The pink haired girl was too exhausted to make her mind sighed as he watched the ever growing tired child. This was no place for a one year-old Even if she held such power. Another thing that peeked his mind was what would become of her if left to the others. Too many variations that the man didn't like. All knew one child stark was enough. Half the group wouldn't know what to do. Heck Wong didn't when it would become tantrum time. One fact that definitely worried him was the girl falling prey to becoming some kind of experiment or weapon.

"Hey it's ok." The man knelt. "Listen, come with me for now. If someone finds your family we will return you to them. Little one, you need a big rest." Zen took one more glance around as he picked her up. Seeing Daddy was not there, the child past out. "Good girl." Wong opened a portal and stepped through to Kamar Taj. "Alright guess you'll have to stay in my room for now. He smiled as he walked down the hall. That is of course till he passed by a relic. One that hadn't moved in years. "Huh?" A pink shall flew off the mannequin and landed on the tyke. Wong snickered.

"Finally found a companion have we. Oh this is too good. Dr. Strange will have a field day. I can see his sorry face already." Soon after the librarian laid her on the bed. "Sorry little one. You'll have to sleep with me tonight. In the morning I'll get a few things." **Knock, Knock**

"Sparing no time with a lecture I see." The man muttered. "Come in." Dr. Strange promptly opened the door taking in that the baby had been taken here by no other than Master Wong himself.

"Are you mad. Bringing the baby here?"

"Sh.. let her sleep. She is in need of it badley." Dr. Strange quietly walked over and checked over what he could of the young-one. The breathing was a bit strained, yet nothing too out of the ordinary. Pulse was right and no noticeable cuts was around. "It is good to see you again too my friend. Come to the study." The man opened the office for Strange.

"Why here? Do you know how much of a seen played after leaving with her. It took a bit, especially with the Spider turning into a kid. Attention then began to the runt again. Everyone seems to have an opinion of where she should go. Especially Tony and Pepper."

"Exactly why I did. Sure they are grateful and would take her like one of their own if need be, but no one knows what we're dealing with."

"A child."

"One who can heal and talk as if she is three."

"Maybe the same thing happened like what happened to Peter."

"I don't really think so. I had concerns."

"Such as?"

"Where she came from first of all, but what happens when tantrums occur or fussy. What other powers could she possibly have or control. Most of the others wouldn't know how to calm the angry spirit like we possibly could at the temple."

"That's not all though."

"How shall be treated. A child or tool?" Dr. strange finally understood if the parents could not be found some organization might try to kidnap her for their own use.

"Good point, a child her age could be manipulated easily. Going to be real hard to convince some.. How the hell did Stark get my number." He silenced the phone and looked to Wong. "Fine she stays but is your responsibility. You're the only one who could handle her right."

* * *

England

Aeri watched the to adults argue about what to do with her. Neither was truly encouraging. She didn't want to really stay either, yet too weak to poof away after a long day. They were mean and could tell she needed to be rescued soon or go find Zen somehow. Her eyes then lingered to the boy playing with toys. Why did he get to play when she was in a pen with nothing to do.

Dudley sensed eyes on him so he turned to the pen where Aieri was being kept. His parents weren't being fair at all. They were just plain nastey. Even he had to be careful with how he was around them. The boy had magic. His parents hated what was called wizards, so he tried to not show or use it. Judging by the conversation. She was magical. Even more the little one could feel it off of her as if they are connected. Dudley walked over with a toy and held it to the net. "Here." Aeri smiled lightly while taking it.

"Thankyou." She yawned.

"Okay?"

"No." Tears swelled the little girl's eyes.

"Scared? Then I'll protect you. I'm Dudley."

"Aeri." Dudley held his hand to the screen.

"Be careful. Mommy and Daddy don't like magic."

"But you have it. Do they like you?"

"They do not know, but somehow know about you." Aeri thought for a moment.

"Dudley.. Momma's sister has a boy named that, but they do not get along. We family?"

"Think so. Meaning it my job to keep you safe."

"Same." Dudnley thought for a moment.

"These not my parents, can tell. After that storm. They didn't like magic, but not this way." Dudley cringed at the cupboard word. They were going to keep Aeri there..No way. "We're going to run."

"But where. I'm too tired."

"Park, I get us there. No one pays attention and I go play at night. One sec." The boy grabbed some snacks off the counter, before apperating them both to the park.

"Whao you do have power."

"Uhuh" He replied making sure no one was outside of the play house. "Apple?" Aeri smiled as she took it, glad somebody was there with her who was nice. "Thank you" She ate it, before cuddling next to her cousin. "We can sleep now. Safe for the night." He stroked her hair with a yawn and passed out himself."

* * *

 **Dream world**

The sky was shining was brightly and the air was cool enough to play, yet they were the only ones there. Her family all gone. "Where are you guys? I'm scared. Park is here. You're not." Aeri looked down as Dudley comforted her.

"But I am soon someone else will be, I feel it." Aeri stopped feeling sad when he said that and began to search. Sure enough she could sense a familiar aura,

"You're right." Aeri turned towards the sky to watch. Soon a pink aura floated above, then landed. The glow disappeared to reveal another tired baby.

"Zen!" Aeri ran with Dudley chasing behind. "You okay?" Zen embraced her cousin with a small yes.

"Just tired Used more power then should of." She sat. "'Who's he?"

"New cousin. Dudley got me away from bad guys." Zen eyed him, before acceptance came to her face. "You new friend."

"Thanks, but where are we?"

"When, Daddy has to be away takes us here sometimes. Zen they have to know we'd come here. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Wheres your body?" Aeri asked.

"Don't know, but a good man took me. Felt magical. You guys?"

"In a park for now." Dudley answered.

"No grown ups?" Zen grew a bit worried from their faces.

"They were gonna lock up Aeri."

"Then I bring him to you tomorrow. Where?"

"A playground in London that mommy took me to, before she started suspecting I have magic."

"There is no need to little one." The three turned to see a bald headed lady in monk clothing.

"Who are you?" Aeri asked nervously.

"The one standing outside of the play house. Seems I have been thrown into this world as well. I caught a glance of you two being thrown a part. Your older cousin seemed to be heading towards my people. Well guess not exactly mine so I went to rescue you. When I saw the adults take you in, I thought you would be safe, Something told me to stay and make sure. Evidently you were not. Since you two ran out on your own. I am called The Ancient One. Three phoenixes very interesting. No wonder you're in the middle of all this."

"Phoenix?" Zen asked.

"Mythical creatures that have seemed to bond when you were born. Hmm wonder why. Either way you three need to be protected for now. My pure physical form is gone, but I now serve as a guardian, who puts people towards their paths. Do I have your permission to bring you two to Zen."

"Yes." Aeri answered while thinking. "What about our family?" Ancient Onewent quiet for a moment.

"I do feel souls searching. Not all came with physical forms and ended Here. Will take some time, but I will bring them."

"What do you mean no body?" Zen nervously asked, making the woman's face grow sorrowful.

"Those only hit with two of the blasts. This does not mean there dead, just no bodies."

"So ghosts?" Aeri tried to think.

"In a way yes. Apparitions."

"How we get bodies back?" Zen tried to stand.

"Such ferocity and dedication. Yet only babies who won't be able to use the kind of power again for a long time."

"We have power!" Arei argued.

"Asgardian you are. Noble and proud, but look to your cousin. She is exhausted and ripped her core quite well. She brought one back to life and it nearly killed her."

"Hella men not there."

"Hella does not rule the land of death here anymore, at least for the time being. She tried to take over Asgard in this universe."

"No. Hella not do that. She my sister. She was at my birthday." Aeri's lip quivered.

"Shh it okay, you're right. That was very different Hella's Even by birth okay. I didn't mean to upset you Aeri. She got thrown into this universe too somewhere."

"A moment later this universes new death would of been there Zen. Tony was not meant to survive. Balance has been thrown off more. It is not your fault and very admiral. It is not in a phoenixes nature to let a life force go. Yet you can feel the cost. Your physical bodies are not ready to take bringing life into the world. I doubt those souls would want you to risk yours. There is an alternative."

"Alternative?" Dudly asked not understanding the word.

"Means something else can be done until the time comes to create hosts.

"Anything!" Aeri pleaded as Zen nodded.

"They become your guardians with the ability to weave a bit into both astral realms. Those who will be able to talk here and protect you on the outside. The two thought it over.

"Not being able to see them all the time?" Zen asked sadly.

"There are ways you will just have to find it, but they will be there in spirit."

"It's something. We won't loose them. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you." Ancient One bowed.

"I will now bring you two to Zen and Master Wong. Take care of him for me.

* * *

Wong yawned as he crawled into bed. The little one seemed to be sound asleep. Which was good to see her face become more peaceful. Seemed so worried before. "I see the protector of dreams is guarding you tonight. Just please don't be one of those who can not sleep all night. It is a much needed thing for us both.

"Actually four" The man to see the Ancient onein astral form.

"You're dead.."

"In your world yes, but I am from another realm and am tasked with a mission to bring these three to people who will keep them safe. I can not think of anyone better suited for the job than you."

"Wait what?" The woman held a finger up to quiet the man. "Do they not have family."

"Lost, throne upon a different planet or has another destiny at the moment. I know there is no right in asking this of you after what I hid on this plane, but please for their sakes." Wong looked to the tykes and instantly felt connected to them.

"This will make Strange go greyer." He quietly chuckled. "Very well."

"Indeed." She snickered while placing them by Zen. "Two more things. A representative of a school will be along at some point this week to check on them by the name of Owlett Prep. They will be able to explain a bit about them. Last thing. Give them my room. It does no use by sitting there with dust.

* * *

Around 11a.m.

Wong placed food bowls in front of the three little one. He had taken them outside this morning to avoid gazing eyes. Much was out of the ordinary for those returning and it could be overwhelming for both sides to exactly meet. Especially for the kids.

"This will settle your little tummies. "He smiled hesitantly. The man did not do that much, but to welcome the children, the master would. "Eat. It is a good day to relax and meditate."The kids slowly complied.

"Yummy." Zen quietly spoke as the other two agreed. Wong sighed. It seemed she was still very drained and saddened just like the other two.

"Thank you for the compliment. Not sure how much you three will understand. I am not Mommy nor am I Daddy. They are out there waiting to be found. By blood I am not family, but maybe over time we can become very close. Is there room in those little hearts for a caregiver and teacher?" Zen crawled on to his lap as she wrapped her arms around the man as the other two went to the sides.

"Yes."

"I see she's awake." Dr. Strange said with relief as he finally found them, then realized there were two more.

"Aww! Wong what is the meaning of this!" Seeing the man who had been taking care of them quietly chuckle the three started to laugh. "And wait those sashes look familiar. Hell, those are the relics from the statue.

"Haha" The shall flew Zen on to Strange's arms.

"Seems she likes you. Yes, a spirit of the Ancient One brought them to me in the middle of the night. No where else to go."

"Then it becomes up to us I see." Dr. Strange checked the baby over. She hugged him. "Welcome little one. You have caused Quite a stir." She giggled.

"That she has" Strange groaned hearing the familiar machine land with the arrogant voice.

"Stark. How did you find this place and what are you doing here?" He asked as the man's hands held the girl a bit protectively. Wong gathered the other two.

"Checking on the one who I don't know saved my life and then vanished just like that by Mr. Avatar." Tony pointed. "Hey who are they?"

"Our charges. All you need to know."

"All I need to know, the hell."

"Hell!" Zen raised her fist with a giggle, making the men realize there were actually kids around.

"Hella my sister?" Aeri looked around confused.

"Hehe, no Momma says it too."

"Wait did that little one say Hella is her sister?"Thor asked as he landed. Now a bit weary.

"Lightning?" Aeri asked just as confused as Zen had been.

"Well I can make it, yes."

"Zen, is he ours?" Zen shrugged not knowing.

"Don't know.."

"Wait Hella as in your sister?" Carla Danvers asked.

"Hey this temple is supposed to be hidden!" Strange exclaimed. A spaceship suddenly appeared. "Seriously!." Dudley laughed at the scene as Thor walked up to the girls. Tony frowned. "How is she?"

"Fine as you can see and no there are no parents still for the three.

"All three?" Tony looked to the others. "Well in that case let me take them home. I can give care."

"Why do you two look so familiar."

"Don't remember us?" Zen saddened.

"I.."

"Angela, Mommy."

"Loki, Daddy." The other Avengers gasped hearing Aeri.

"Little one is Loki's imposible. He's dead."

"Don't say that, he not." Aeri's eye began to drip.

"You our family."

"Way to make them cry dunderhead." Rocket muttered.

"I am Groot."

"What, no that is not my intent." Thor turned back to the two.

"Hey look at their arms. That's impossible." Brunnhilde stated. Thor gently took their hands.

"Shh, I am sorry. Hey these are symbols of future Valkyries. Can't be." He looked to their eyes, instantly memories flooded from his doppelgangers in to his. "Aye" He held his head form a moment as the two combined.

"Thor?" Steve Rogers exclaimed with concern.

"Ack.." Finally the man came too and looked to the two as if he were their lightning again. "Your safe.. Thank Odin. These are my nieces. Well from another realm. Huh sounds strange to say." Thor claimed as he picked them up.

"Wait what?" Strange and Wong's hearts panged having truly liked the children being with them.

"Yes, they save us. Said they take us in." Aeri replied.

"I see, then that shall remain if it's what the princesses want. Many of our family is still missing."

"Thor what is going on? Is one of them Loki in disguise or put some kind of spell on you?" Banner asked making Thor somewhat laugh. "No, my friend. They are the result of some very special parents."

"Hey want something even crazier I am still a child!"

"Haha yes you are young Peter." Thor patted his head, then got a strange feeling the boy would have a destiny close to his family. Yet did not know why.

"I'm not a real child!" The young ones began to laugh.

"You are now. The fates say so."

"Hey thats what that little baby said. What does that mean?"

"Haha" The girls giggled.

"Little rascals. Then you are okay with me venturing onward to find Loki? You won't feel abandoned."

"Go find Daddy?"

"If this is your wishes little princesses then I shall go find Our family. However It is too dangerous for you two to go to outer space. Same with our new young prince." He nodded at Dudley. "Strange, Wong please take care of them."

"Of course." Wong acknowledged.

"Hold up now. I can take just as much care!" Tony complained. The bickering started all over again An hour later it was decided the kids would stay there. Tony would be allowed to be an uncle who could visit them, have them playmates with his daughter and help with fixing the nursery up. Peter would go between the temple, for study during the days. Thors Brunnhilde would become queen of the rest of the asgard until the children were old enough to choose along with keeping an ear out for the kids. She was determined to teach the two young girls how to be good valkyries and train the boy in asgardian ways when they got older. Banner would be able to study them in effort to find their benefits. As for the others, would go about their lives but never let dangerous organizations get a hold of the kids

 **A day later**

Tony's daughter played with the babies and an awkward feeling Peter as the adults choose furniture for the new little ones. The two men were secretly glad Tony and Pepper decided to come along. Neither really had experience with kids.

"It has to have the same vibe as the temple." Wong stated, not wanting him to go overbored. They did not need to be spoiled nor have things that would keep them inside all day.

"Of course." Pepper agreed. "Don't worry I'll keep the man in check.

"But.." Tony whined as he held three tablets.

"Absolutely not" Wong glared. "Too young. They must remain social."

"Perhaps just A TV with some educational shows for now.

Ug I'll be back with a few things." The man walked off get them.

"While he's on top of that, how about we go get the real stuff. Hmm bed first. Let's see separate ones or together?"

" I think together."

"Yeah, they remind me of a wolf back."Dr Strange commented.

"Right hey, look at this one. It was big enough for triplets with Asian design.

"Perfect. This can last them a while. Matches with the dressers here too. Small but babies wont need that many right? "Wong asked.

"Heh right. Let's just not put clothes into Tony's head I swear my daughter has her own walk in closet full of princess dresses."

"Princess dresses?" Dr. Stranges eyes widened.

And tea cups. She loves tea parties."

"Doesn't sound so bad."

"Till they want you to dress up like a princess." The men's eyes widened. " Makes for good pictures." She held a picture of Tony in one that looked from the times of Sherlock Holmes. They burst out laughing.

"Hah could you send that to me?" Stephen asked while pulling up tickets for the furniture.

"Sure, any ways let's see what else. Diapers." The men grimaced at that. "Yeah, I encourage potty training as soon as possible. Bookshelf. Oh yeah we should have them pick out a few story books for tonight and can order more later. Children Won't go to bed without good ones. Peter."The boy perked up and ran over.

"Yes?"

"Will you go with the kids to the book section and help pick some out?"

"Sure."

"Hmm they don't need bottles but should get sippy cups, things to keep them shaded during the day. Activity stations, art supplies, nightlight."

"But..but They're just babies." Stephen's eyes widened.

"They can't be this expensive can they?" Wong pleaded

"Only if you don't want your most desirable things to go missing or some peace and quiet. Advice put your valuables out of sight and reach." The men gulped as they finally went to the clothing section.

"Hey, I know you're not starting this without me."

"Stark! I said not so many electronics!"

"You said non social things do not go, but these are different. Most are for you two?"

"Us?" Strange gave him a weary look.

"Hehehe. Kids are slippery. Can you imagine ones with power. Gotta wonder how their parents kept sane.

"Weee!" The children magically wheeled two tricycles and a small skateboard down the aisles . Peter and Morgan chasing after them.

"No stop!" Peter shouted. Crash.

"See." Stephan and Wong ran to check on the laughing children.

"Oh my gosh are you three hurt?."

"Nope." Zen giggled.

"Have these?" Dudly asked Dr. Strange.

"You're too small buddy. How did you even do that?"

"The sashes." Strange groaned.

"Pwease." Aeri asked

"No… Zen what kind of face is that.. it's so cute."

"They fun." The kids rolled the lipss to complete the puppy eyes look.

"Hey what is this.. must no. Can't say no."

"Oh my they are good." Pepper giggled.

"Pwease!"

"Wow even have the cute words down packed. " Tony remarked.

"I.. oh fine but no broken bones!" Dr. Strange ordered.

"Yay!."

"What was that?"

"That dear Dr. Strange is called the puppy eye move. Oh do you have your work cut out for you."

"Hehehehe" The cousins laughed.

"At least it's an outside toy. Now did you retrieve books?"

"yep" Peter held them up.

"Good let's get the stuff and leave. We're being stared at." Wong commande

d

Back at home most of the children played together with a few new toys as the grown ups worked on the room. Aeri and Zen however were observing. It was odd of how the three men reminded them of the maduars, but more of a coincidence. Maybe that's why they felt sace around them.

"Toney I seriously don't know why your determined to turn this place into fort knox. We have magic to you know."

"Oh yes, but just wait till they do wonder off or get out of sight. Real heart pounder." Aerie snickered as Zen picked up one oof the cameras.

"I think we're smarter then to let that happen."

"Smart and being outsmarted are two different things. Aren't they little rascal?" His eyes went to Zen who studied the baby monitor."

"Mhm.. Dada got me one." She gave a low sigh.

"Yes to check on you. Smart daddy." Zen giggled.

"Safe Daddy. Talks to me when I wake. Puts me back to sleep." Tony patted her head.

"We will do the same until we find him, kiddo I promise. I will be able to chat through here and hear you. Just like Avatar and the cloak guy here." The two men gave small glares making the two girls giggle more.

"How?" Tony smirked. He liked intelligent questions. Yes, just like everyone else it was weird to have babies who could have such a vocabulary at this age, yet it was invigorating. This red for me, Blue for Dr. Strange and green for Master Wong."

"Test it?" Zen asked curiously. Tony obliged by turning them on and having the two girls press the three. In the back of Ton's mind was a warning though. Kind of like Peters Spider sense going off. He called it the kid sense.

"Cool" Aeri grinned, before turning to Zen with a I got an idea look.

"What are you up to little miss green hair?" Tony asked.

"Play peekaboo with these?" Tony chuckled. Morgan loved playing that too. It was funny seeing them try to hide in plain sight. Little ones thinking they were so clever.

"You know what that sounds fun."

"So, little maduras against adults?" Zen's little invisible horns growing

"Sure kid."

"Yay!" Aeri ran to Peter and Dudley as Zen grabbed Morgan's hand."

"Alright, we'll count to ten." **Poof**! The adults stared at the spot where the kids just were. Jaws dropped as the room grew cold until the fear set in.

"Ahhhh!" The men screamed in terror as they grabbed the monitors.

"Where did they go?" Strange asked.

"No way."

"Stark this is your fault." Strange shouted.

"Hey how would I know they were little magicians."

"Just find them." Pepper ordered.

"Okay okay." The men turned on the screens to hear giggles.

"Hehehe"

""I was just baby napped!" Peter cried.

"Thank goodness. Peter" Pepper sighed in relief. "Where are you?"

"No tell. Part of rules. Only hints" Aeri pointed at the boy.

"Um well were still here I think. Looks kung fu enough."

"Are all with you."

"Just Aeri and Dudley." Another screen came on to reveal the other two muncing on animal crackers on a counter.

"Hi!" The two coresseded. "Yummy!"

"Ahhh" The adults ran out of the room and it took a good thirty minutes to find them, Needless to say, none questioned Tony About setting up some technology in the temple again.

"We have our work cut out for us." Stephens hair grew a bit greyer, as Wong limed the children up in a row.

"In deed, now you five stay."

"It wasn't my idea I was just taken. "Peter complained.

"Was fun. " Morgan said

"But dangerous. No more just poofing." Wong explained as Zen rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had forgotten that her powers had been drained a few days ago.

"Up." She asked with her hands towards the man. Wong wanted to be stern on this, yet the child's face was melting. It was now she showed her age reminding they were only one.

"Here I got her. Talk to the others." Pepper picked Zen up and led the child back to the room.

"Right, now you four."

"Mad?" Aeri's lip slumped.

"What no. No was just very scared. We did not know you could do that."

"Scare others too, why Dada gave rules."

"Really, what rules."

"Stay inside, no going to dangerous places. Ask to play peekaboo." Wong sighed.

"And you did I guess."

"So no trouble then?" Wong's eye twitched seeing what she just did as Tony snickered in the back.

"I love these kids."

"No I guess not. Same rules apply. That will become a good tactic when your old enough to train, but no powers for a week. Not because you're in trouble. It's putting a drain on your cores. Zen especially. Please tell me that is something you can understand." Wong hoped they did.

"Okay"

"Aaaaaaah Tony. There's a cat man out here!"


	2. The School

**Surprise Chapter Two. Sorry it has taken so long, I just get very busy with work and having this thing called life. I guess it's where you do things away from the computer. I tried to make this chapter as cute as possible for your enjoyments and to get to know their personalities. Anyways enjoy .**

 **Chapter2 The School**

The five adults studied the features of the man cat as they sat in a small office in the temple, still completely complexed. Yes, they had faced and seen many aliens. This one just seemed so different. The best word to describe him was well magical. Even how the fur-ball had convinced them so easily that he meant no harm. Well Zen had been a help with that when she instantly poofed to him and fell asleep with warm milk that came out of nowhere. Wong also recognized the school name from The Ancient One. The man by the name of Estenius hand her back to Pepper with a smile and let her take the little one to the crib, before asking to be led to Wong's office.

"She's all tucked in and seems to bed doing a lot better. The rest are being watched by Peter. What did you give her?"

"What she needed. Core regeneration Potion. Again I apologize for not asking first but babies can't always tell when they've run them up to quickly. How she was able to produce so much magic over the little time i a mystery in it self. Of course it is rare to have the phoenix race reborn."

"I thought she was Asgardian."

"Yes by blood, but this is different. She like the others have been reincarnated." Dr. Strange and Wong perked up as the other two felt a rather big headache coming a long.

"Great.." Tony commented

"As in the legends?" Master Wong asked.

"Yes It seems the time has come for them to appear again."

"What legends?" Pepper asked.

"A glorious but sad tell that came about over a thousand years ago.." Estenious commented.

"It was time of war Powerful enough to shake all realms."

"Just like what we just experienced?" Tony asked.

"This was just a small fraction, but yes." Estenious replied.

"It was a major battle between the dark and the light. One that was almost won by the darkness until ten of the most powerful Phoenix race stepped in. They would trapped the evil and restore balance. However with such a feet would bring a heavy cost."

"Their lives." Dr. Strange sighed.

"Yet a phoenix never truly dies. Bodies turn to ashes, then always rejuvenate."

"They aren't birds. How can a bird become a beautiful little baby? They don't have feathers." Tony interjected.

"Will you just listen?" Stephen rolled his eyes.

"The Phoenix force knew it would take centuries to rejuvenate. Even then could not fully then turn back to themselves. To return a bond would need to be formed. Odin being the proud God and some wizards pledged their family lineage to be used as vessels." Wong continued.

"So does this mean another catastrophe is about to occur?" Stephen asked the principle.

"It is possible and at least time to restore the original planes."

"Seems so."

"Wait so phoenixes hijacked their bodies?" Pepper asked.

"In a way, yes, but was completely consensual by their own spirits before being born. The two bonded and have become what we know them as now. The spirits remain the dominant host, but eventually will be able to communicate with the phoenixes and possibly change." Pepper relaxed hearing that.

"So How does. That involve you, Mr. Principle?" Tony turned to Estenious

"It takes a village to raise a child does it not. Including schooling. We are one for those who have major destiny, the smart and who seek shelter from danger. This includes the magicals, races with powers along with much more."

"Was your school affected from the blip." Estenius sighed at Peppers question.

"The school operates on a plane above Althos that was not on the universe's Thanos attacked or existed. It was school time and due to the invasion the school was put on lock down. We pulled in as many as we could. Sadly not all families got in on time. We took in those who had no where else to go. Same with from the other day. When the little ones had not shown and tracers had been broken we feared the worst."

"You have trackers on them?" Tony frowned as the others became uneasy.

"Yes, it was consented by the parents for Zen and Aeri. It can only be activated in times of danger or a game of peekaboo gone arri."

"How come it took so long for you to find them."

"It would seem some alternate events had taken place and the children had gotten separated from the parents. Zen unknowingly blocked her location out of fear and scrambled, Aeri's as well. The lock has been held up for a few days. When the tyke had finally used to much, I jumped at the chance to find her. To my relief she was being held by a caring young woman." Pepper blushed.

"Why would the child hold the location up when she's been saying Daddy has not found her?" Dr. Strange muttered allowed, making the cat man laugh.

"No doubt trying to protect all of you from whoever had frightened the little ones so. I can see why, you all have symbolences to their family. Speaking of which I should introduce you to them."

"They've been found?"

"A few, but not in a way as you all think. A woman you call the Ancient One brought them and I to the dream plane not long ago. They are not strong enough to enter this world yet, but can keep there."

"Dream world?" Tony asked before Estenious snapped his fingers. The adults were now by a park that was in between what looked to be a small mansion and a lake. Morgan was playing in the sand box, Peter on a bench relaxing, Dudley being pushed on the swings by a man with glasses and the other two being coddled by two red haired women who refused to let the young ones go far. Surprisingly Aeri and Zen did not mind it one bit.

"Um what the heck just happened?" Tony stuttered.

"We no longer are in our real bodies." Stephen explained, making Stark even more confused.

"Astral stuff that you are not ready to understand, but we are in a safe place."

"Correct." The parents stopped what they were doing and looked towards the group."

"This is them?" A woman who held Zen wandered over who looked very familiar somehow. Estenious nodded. "I cannot thank you enough for taking them in. You have no idea how worried we have been. I am Angela of Asgard. Daughter of Odin."

"Wait your Thor's sister?" Tony's eyes widened.

"You have seen him?" Lilly asked. "What about Loki?" James walked over and wrapped an arm around her."

"Reindeer man, No" Tony replied with an almost thankful look. Lilly frowned at that ready to smack him.

"Tony, their Loki is different remember." Pepper sighed. "Sorry about him in our world Loki has tried to take over once or twice. Thor had stated he had changed before Thanos shook everything upside down. Really hard to believe he brought something so precious into your world."

"Goo?" Aeri blushed

"Things were different." Estinous agreed with out too much detail.

"I'm Pepper. Morgan's mother, this is Dr. Strange, Master Wong and the derp of my Husband Tony."

"Lilly and this is one of my partners, James."

"Partners?" Tony asked making the others roll their eyes.

"We share a special bond."

"He adopt to protect me, we become part of each other." Aeri hugged James who held a tear back. She had no clue how much those words meant.

"Er, what?" Tony got some but not all of that statement.

"Magic, Stark. It explains all. Enough said. Sorry, he's smart but very slow with some things."

"Hey!" the quarrel made Prongs begin to laugh.

"Any ways Thor went to go find Loki and are unsure of where the other three parents are.

"Well my James can definitely hold on." Zen laid her head on the woman's chest. "Don't worry baby girl. He's out there I just know it."

"What about Dudleys parents? He just appeared with Aeri." Pepper asked, making the others stumped. Dudley frowned and looked away.

"Dudley.. I think he's my sister's son. We don't get along."

"Those not my parents. Not like magic before , but not like that. Were going to hurt Aeri."

"He got me away."

"I'll look into it." Tony spoke up.

"So what happens now?" Pepper asked

"We are not able to join the physical world until we are strong enough. Even then will not have bodies. Estenious says he can help them see us in time once were able to enter the physical world. But won't be enough for their needs." Angela stated.

"Then our previous arrangement will stand. They can stay at the temple, being cared for."

"And I still get to be Uncle Tony!" The man cried out. The women giggled.

"Then it would seem we will be forever in your debt. Zen is this ok?" The baby nodded.

"Yes, lots of room to play and big bed to share."

"Big outside, Momma" Arei piped in.

"That is good, Honey."

"I do hope however they can still come to Owlet prep when old enough. They need to be taught."

"Of course." Lilly replied.

"Morgan and Peter also have a place there."

"Huh?"

"You sir are a phoenix too." Estinous smirk at Peter "Your body just needs time to acclimate. Already got the smarts."

"But I don't have magic."

"You do just has been tampered with when you were little. Probably why you came as your younger self, but kept the alternates memories. Or possibly kept younger for your mate that was born not to long ago."

"What?"

"Magic is magic and this is just the way you are now. Don't question it. Just will give you headaches.

"Yeah guys just blame the writer who does things for story purposes." Deadpool spoke up. All heads turned. "Oh dear and now she's.. No don't you dare Strange!" Strange blasted Deadpool into another dimension.

"Nope, nope. He is not joining us."

"But my Morgan doesn't." Tony stated.

"Heh about that dear. I'm from a line of squibs. I don't have magic, but I've seen it in her already."

"OOh, well that is awesome."

"Even if she wasn't, her brilliant mind like her parents would get her accepted either way. We would like to invite you to a tour. This semester started a few months ago, But with the way our education is ran They can catch up pretty quick. We have an opening Friday. " Tony and Pepper turned to each other, unsure.

"It's a wonderful and one of the safest places they can learn. Give him a chance to show you." Angela smiled as Zen nodded.

"Fun playground."

"Big too"Aeri giggled. "We go?" Pepper sighed.

"Couldn't hurt to take a look."

"Yay"

"Good then It is settled. I will also have a banker for the children who also responsible for their guardian placement. So they may legally stay with you."

"Banker, thought they were from a different universe." Stephen stated.

"It transfers in the magical realms and are heirs to a few things as well. More will be discussed then. I will be at the temple at 9 a.m. No need to pack lunch or anything, it will all be taken care of.

Friday

The adults were in ah as they transported the elementary side. I had a combination of future tech feel and magical decoration. Younger kids probably six were being led out with excited expressions. Others were heading into the classrooms with eager faces of their own. What surprised them the most was that not all were human looking. Some were goblins fairies, nekos, centaurs and aliens. Prongs had not been lying. "Bloody hell he wasn't kidding." Stark commented, making Aeri chuckle.

"Play ground, Play ground!" Aeri bounced excitedly.

"Yes, young one in a minute. Everyone welcome to the elementary part of Owlet prep.

"Whoa Momma big garden!" Morgan shouted happily.

"Hey look at those cool hover boards." Peter said in ah.

"Yes you'll be able to choose one in a bit. All kids get to learn a broom, hover board or both. Let's go get the tykes checked in and drop these two off at the testing center. Then we can take a tour."

"Testing?" Peter gulped.

"Yes just to get an idea of where you are. Don't worry too much about it." They went to the daycare center or well chased after the three tots who had ran ahead.

"Well hello there." A teenager with short brunette hair chuckled. "Back again I see."

"Alice" Aeri hugged her.

"Here to play I see. Principle Estenious said you three would be coming. You must be young Dudley." She poked thee boys nose, making him giggle.

"Park?" Zen asked.

"Yes, we'll play there for a bit, then I thought we can go see the animals. I have to help feed them today."

"Yay!"

"Ah sounds fun. Mommy I want to go play with animals too." Morgan saddened.

"Oh don't fret, you'll get to go today as part of orientation." Estenious winked. Now that the tots are in good hands with Alice we can go check the others in." The adults were hesitant, but seeing the faces and care Alice had they followed. Not like Tony didn't have small cameras watching them. They arrived to a room filled with a few laptops, books, desks, educational games and small sofas. An elf with glasses and wavy hair looked up from her work.

"Allow me to introduce you to one of our greatest teachers around, Mrs. Peachry. She's in charge of the explorer path where I'm sure all of your children will wind up.

"Your too kind." The woman's lips curved upward, then gazed at the two children. You must be Miss Morgan and Mr. Peter. Hmm let's see what I'm dealing with here." She walked over and got to the kid's level. "We are going to have so much fun. I thought we could play some games to see where you two are. Then we can see what animals and plants you know."

"Yay!"

"Alright time for the tour, then can have a meeting with the children's representatives."

"Bye Mommy and Daddy!" Morgan waved leaving them stumped as they walked out.

"You guys sure have caring people."

"Of course. It is a requirement. We are very selective of who can handle children. We don't call the baby center daycare. Its sitter time where the best volunteers are placed. You have to have good grades and a passion for children. These two classrooms are the pre- k areas. Three and four year olds play together, do activities, and story times together. They of course have separated areas when specific grade topics are being done." The adults peeked in to see some playing instruments, others crafting, writers, playing with dolls and on tablets. "As you can see they are a big group, so the teachers have them broken up into station, which also keeps their attention spans.

"You have four teachers?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, A teacher per twelve kids. Then of course there is Mrs. Peachry. Peter will more than likely be spending most of his time with her. Given his older brain. She'll tutor Morgan as well but allow her to grow more with the preschoolers. He led them to the next where some kids 5 through 11 were studying quietly either or playing board games. An adult was in the room but let them be. "This is where those who don't really need much supervision or find it easier to learn on their own come to do assignments. Peter will most likely find this place his core room."

The man led them further down to the science room. Tony's jaw dropped seeing the technology from slime to building robots. "This is the science lab. All students come here three days a week or more. If they like are welcome after hours to experiment, as long as there is one adult or has a permission slip to be alone.

"Wow."

"Next is the astronomy room where they learn about galaxies, stars and planets. A cross are the magic rooms where they get to practice with play wands, learn potions and wandless magic."

"Your actually teaching magic to little children?" Wong's eyes widened seeing a young one learning."

"More of control at that age then more with maturity. The three tots will be here sooner than you think." Estenious chuckled. "In fact we should set up a small session each week for them to run their energy. Not to compare them to puppies but they need to be run through in a good environment or peekaboo might become a bit harder." The adults gulped.

"Wednesdays are good for us." Strange said allowed.

"This is the elementary library here. This is where children come for story time, book reports learning how to do book research and more. They can always access the bigger one too if given permission."

"It's huge!" Wong druled.

"Trying to make it even bigger. Oh, by the way, if you ever want to check out book for night time stories, you are more than welcome , hmm let's head to the gardens."

"It's gorgeous!" Pepper exclaimed watching a butterfly land on a bush.

"Yes, this is where the young ones learn to grow flowers,fruits and more. The barn is on the other side where milk is given by animals, corn and vegetables are grown. Is Zen being a little hellion when it comes to meal time?" The grown ups groaned.

"Like you wouldn't believe. None will even touch meat now. Including Morgan."

"Good news then is that this is a vegetarian haven and everything is given freely by our animals. We suspected Zen is more attuned to animals, meaning she cares what is happening to them. All students grow food and take care of the animals. We'll give you a weekly supply for them. She'll eat that." They sighed in relief. He continued on with a few more places then led them to a small meeting room where a goblin was waiting.

"Thank you for waiting a bit longer, Showing people around takes time." The goblin gave a nod.

"This is Mr. Griphook."

"Yes while time is money, this is quite a case and I needed to make sure everything was ready to go. Some people are trying to fight for custody and bank accounts for Miss Harriet." The room pailed and sat down.

"The hell they will." Tony frowned. They might not technically live with them, but Uncle Tony was now out for their protection.

"Normally it would be more difficult, but as seeing they fled to you lot and have formed a magical bond, I have gotten permission from Amelia Bones to administer adoption under set conditions. Even easier that the Dursleys seemed to have had total memory loss of of Aeri and Dudley." Eyes widened.

"Erased?" Stephen asked.

"Indeed. There is a spell called obliviate, but this is not how they lost theirs. We have been able to find small traces, but since it was not done by one we cannot detect who." Wong and Strange gave looks knowing who it might of been. Dudley was adamant of not wanting to go back and by Lilly's statements they couldn't blame the boy. "Doesn't matter anyways. The police found some interesting things at Mr. Dursley's Office. Both are going to jail."

"I see, what do you mean by magical bond?"

"I don't know how three one-year olds did it, but they have latched on to you four. They feel in the company of family and brought them in during the time of great need. Kind of just like James Potter did with Aeiri, but not so elaborate.

"They think us as family already." Tony shed a tear.

"Potter explained the process." Stephen muttered

"You've spoken to him? That's not possible. Voldemort made him them disappear just like five years ago with several others. Aeri brought most back, but wasn't able to with them." All turned their heads.

"No that was Thano's and we brought them back through the souls stones." Griphook thought for a moment. Knowing about them."

"Well that makes more sense. He was lying. Anyways how did you meet them and where are they. The paper says hey aren't dead, but not in this world.

"In the astral planes. Somehow the kids are able to go to them."

"Astral plane, interesting, but seeing as something has shifted the will to you as well, then there is no big worry.

"The will?"

"Originally Aeri was suppose to go to Sirius Black should something happen. Unfortunately they are looking at him for leading them to the Potters and arrested for killing Peter Petegrew.

"No that is not possible them and was like a brother. Peter was the evil one." The Goblin turned to Pepper. "Lilly said Aeri could sense something off about him and had to keep her away. Same with an older man who did attack the Potters."

"Excuse me?" The adults spent an hour filling him in.

"Yes, but that was in the other world. Not this one. However I do suggest this is looked into more." Griphook sighed and nodded.

"Madam Bones is looking for an excuse for him to not just be passed off, I'll let her know."

"Let me guess magical will change to huh?" Griphook nodded.

"Yes"

"Ok, what about Zen?"

"Well Angela is technically heir to the throne of Asgard according this." Tony eyed the Goblin and took the paper on the table."

"Hahaha, The man in drapes was not the oldest after all."

"No, but with some incidences her mother didn't grow up in Asgard. Therefore she abdicated. At the age of eighteen Zen will have the choice."

"So what you're saying is that we are raising a real princess in line to receive the throne?" Wong asked with surprisement

"Two according this weird paper. Aeri and Zen could rule together."

"Oh my."

"They didn't live here but every magical child has some kind of lineage. Lilly Had them bring Zen to me for a secret Dna will. It would be Thor and the Grandparents. If that was not possible, then Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. But after everything, she would of had no where to really go. Thankfully she found you four.

"What about Albus Dumble dork?" Tony frowned

"Uncertain, of his intentions at the moment. If it is their Dumbeldor or ours. Either way, he is fishy. We're going to keep tabs, but at the moment we can not move against the man. Which is why their family names must be switched. He won't be able to track or come for the children, nor have access to their accounts.

"James said something about this being a potential thing to come up, and we all chose Khaos." Dr. Strange said solomley.

"Has he already tried to go for Aeri''s accounts?" Pepper frowned

"Yes, but we have made it as hard as possible. After these are signed we can keep him out permanently." The Goblin sighed. "That won't stop them from having to go to Hogwarts." The adults froze.

"No, the parents were adamant about them staying here at eleven." Pepper frowned.

"You all might want to, but we all know what they are and what that will do to bring back peace and flock. In this instance, save the life of Hogwarts as well."

"You're talking about the magic?" Principle Estenious

"It has weakened, most troublesome indeed. Power hasn't filtered in years. Wards are falling as we speak. Each year students grow weaker and weaker."

"I could give a rats ass, if it means putting children in harm's way." Tony barked, in a tone no one had ever heard.

"They might look, act and play as them, but you forget how old the Phoenix in them are. How powerful. They are the only ones who can put things back before your world also suffers. Ask them what them what they want when old enough and I guarantee you It is what they choose.

"Either way of what happens Owlet Prep will be here to help train and provide back up when needed. If that is what everyone chooses." Principle Estenious stated.

"Hmm, something tells me we should move on to another pressing matter." The Goblin stated

"And what is that?"" Wong asked. The Goblin brought out a bounded book the size of an encyclopedia.

"Estates, vaults and property" Eyes widened.

"Potter never said how rich they are." Dr. Strange muttered.

"My word that's a lot of gold" Tony stuttered

"All those magical items." Wong Gasped

"In which you four will be in charge of until the day they turn eleven for the family and Asgardian vaults. Then main Vaults at seventeen. " An hour passed and it was decided that Pepper would be in charge of the Estates under a Pseudonym, Tony along with the help of Grip hook and Estenious would further the gold, Wong would be in charge of magical Items and Dr. Strange would be in charge of allowances and expenditures.

With that all papers were signed and given copies of. More appointments were made for other things." Okay so now all of that is taken care of how much will it cost to have all six kids to come here?" Tony asked, knowing either way it would be covered, still good to know. Estenious smiled.

"Money isn't really a thing here. We go off a completely different system. Our school is as big as a city after all. You've only seen a small bit of it. Instead we request parents either give knowledge to students by seminars, help a club or two, help with some harder tasks and how ever they can. As students get older they have responsibilities too and many prefer to become teachers or open shops here. Not to mention we are up to date with the latest technologies brought in by all worlds. However, donations are always accepted. The Starks nodded.

"So when would the older two start?"

"Monday. Mrs. Peachry should be helping them choose their school supplies at the moment, so they can be ready." After they were done with the meeting, Principle lead a small cafe to eat and then brought them to the gardens where Morgan was holding a kitty and Peter held a tarantula.

"I see they found the familliers." Estenious smirked."

"Indeed they did." Mrs Peachry nodded.

"Wolfy." Dudley laughed too as he bounded over." The parents gulped, seeing a wolf cub. Tony picked up the boy."

"Don't fret." Estenious assured. "Is a familiar. They don't attack partners or good people. The two bonded and now will care for each other. Wow your a very lucky young lad, getting one at such an age.

"Hehehe"

"Pepper" Aeri opened her arms to be picked up and Zen looked up at Master Wong.

"Do you want up little one?"

"Please."

"So did they all get pets?" Tony asked while petting the cat. Lightly as Dr. strange took the young wolf cub to be closer to Dudley now."

"When the familiars are ready to come and meet their humans, How ever they are not pets. More of partners who will protect and bound with a companion."

"Where are Zen's and Aeri's?"

"We'll sometimes it takes a bit more time. Lots have their own paths too. Most meet them here at the age of three other times they meet on their own or in a time of need."

"We actually had to pull Zen out of the animal area." The tyke giggled at the babysitter.

"Animals friends."

"The animals wanted to take and raise you as their cub."

"Roar" Zen made claws with her hands.

"And Aeri was more into the flowers at the moment." The girl nodded at the other sitter.

"Pretty."

* * *

That night the adults talked in the dream world with the potters and Angela about what happened that day and what Griphook had said about the younger ones. Needless to say they were upset, but knew the goblin was right. They would want to go to find their friends, to defeat Dumbledor and bring back life to the castle. If it was their destiny then they couldn't hold the information back. The choice would be theirs when the cousins/ siblings were older for now the adults would just let them be kids.

A few weeks passed, the older two loved the school to which the adults were happy about. The Starks went back home, but would come back during the weekends and the dream world. The Wolf protected Dudley and let the girls play with him as well. The pack were thick as thieves and rowdy when allowed. Master Wong would take the tots to the forest near by to let them run and they also started magic control on Wednesdays.

They were the only ones but loved the teacher who was great with them. While there were great times, funny times, adults trying to figure out how to change diapers, there was also the sad times where the girls missed their Dads. To the relief of Lilly and Angela, Aeri didn't exactly see the one who separated the adults, Yet Zen did. It bothered the girl, leading to nightmares, outburst of protective anger, the refusal to have actual dream nights and disliking of cars. Tony learned that one day when he tried to take them to a jamboree. He wound up having to get a small rv.

Aeri showed a bit of mistrust to some especially older men with pointy hats and didn't go near them. However she did ask if they were safe from Dumbledore to which the parent could say yes with the help of the Avengers and the shields put around them.

Dudley did miss his mother from time to time, but rarely talked about it, perhaps one day his mother would at least change and he could go back. Yet her jealousy was thick and he was in a place filled with acceptance.

Over time Lily James Potter and Angela were able to grow stronger with their spirits and enter the regular world as well. The little ones were ecstatic, just to be able to see them. They could hold each other for a while, but not too long. It was a step. For a while they just stayed to play with the kids and be there to watch them grow.

Oh grow they did to where even Banner was stunned. Dudley look almost three by the time he turned two. Aeri was almost just as tall, cunning fast and slippery. Lilly would encourage the Slytherin of her to which James heart skipped a beat, but knew she was right. As for Zen She might have turned out to be the shortest was filling up with muscle and to the mens dismay a good grappler when it came to pile on time.

The Asgaurdians would check up on them from time to time which they loved when Brunhilde would put on a show and show them leadership skills. Not that they understood everything, it was still fun to play and learn small worrier techniques to use against the adults on family days.

Another half year passed to which the kids grew even more. So much Banner needed a second opinion.

"Well they seem to be just healthy growing tykes. They should be evening out soon." The Doctor at Owlet Prep said. "Nothing to worry about, growing told to soon or anything like that. However how did Aeri receive this scar?" Dr. Elsa asked holding the girl's chin up to get a better view.

"We think she got cut during the return of the blips. Some rough things happened." Lilly sighed. The doctor nodded, but slightly frowned.

"Here can we hold this against your head dear?" Aeri looked at it with interest and let the nice doctor check on her. She was a lot easier then Zen, that was for sure."

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked

"Just checking your sister for any bad nargles." It glowed black which alarmed the woman but remained calm.

"What wrong?" Dudley picked up the nervousness.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Here why don't you, Zen and Peter go play on the playground."

"What about Aeri?" Zen asked not wanting to leave her.

"I need her help for a moment. She'll be ok, I promise. Lilly, James, Dr. Banner and Master Wong Will be here too."

"But we help."

"But it's little animal day Zen. Weren't you excited to go?" Angela asked.

"Yes."

"Then come. Aeri will be ok." Zen The young girl followed her mother out along with the others.

"Aeri, honey. I am going to talk with adults for a moment."

"Here watch a bit of Gabba." Lilly handed the child proof phone

"Then we go play with animals too?"

"Yes."

"K" Aeri watched as the adults walked to the other room.

"The doctor is a very nice lady." Aeri peaked up hearing the voice coming from the tank on the other side of the room. "This is so warm and helps my tail… ahhh." The little one squinted her eyes, then saw the black young Momba.

"What's wrong with tail?" Aeri asked while hopping off the seat and over to it.

"It got stepped on by a mean geyser. He's lucky I didn't bite him.. Wait you're human."

"Kind of."

"A parseltongue." It crept over using its tongue to sniff her through the glass. "Not just that. Royalty. A sister to Jormungandr." It immediately bowed.

"You know brother? Where is he?"

"Not sure, everything got thrown off during the blip. Cannot find him.. Hmm where is your snake?"

"Don't have one. Brother said would give for my birthday, but no one has seen him." Aeri sighed.

"Well this must be remedied. I will be your guard. Put your hand on the glass."

* * *

"Oh well that's a surprise, I believe your little one just found her Familiar." The doctor smiled as James shivered.

"Just like Loki." He then smirked.

"Yes, suits her, but why did you call us in?" Lilly asked a bit worried. The doctor looked down for a moment.

"I don't know how to say this, but must have come from the universe they phased into. Something dark has been placed in her head." The room went quiet as they paled."

"Dark, that is the sweetest child. There is nothing dark about her and healthy." Dr. Banner slightly argued.

"No, not her herself, but magically." She turned to Lily and James.

"In the current world, Aeri was the destroyer of a dark force. With the help of you two."

"Says the rumors." Lilly frowned.

"He's not going to stay that way. I can feel it." James replied.

"Correct. It's not the only one. Too weak to be."

"Weak."

"Dark magic.. Very Dark" Elsa fidgeted. "Ever heard of a horecrux?" Lill's and Master Wong's eyes lit up

"No, not in her. That's.. That's impossible. She's just a baby.. My little darling baby." Lilly started to cry a bit.

"What are you saying Dr. Elsa. He's not in her is he?"

"Who is what?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Now I know It's hard, but the time is not for panic. You start being scared in front of the girl, she will be scared to and he will know. That will make the process much worse."

"Process?" Lily questioned.

"A way to destroy it without hurting your daughter. This would be the best age to do such a thing without damage."

"How?"

"Curse breakers. We have a few that can come to your house at midnight. Best time of power and less stress for the young one by feeling at home.

* * *

"Not again." Angela as she tried to give some breathing space and the bundle of animals trying to crawl in Zen's pocket, be petted or licked. A few Bow truckles had already come back with them and made a home last time.

"What is their fascination with you?" Zen laughed as she was picked up.

"The little one is an animal shaman. That will always happen" The caretaker smiled. "It will be a marvelous gift."

"Momma sheep hungry. I want to feed bottle."

"No if put you down all will descend upon you and make you a girl Mowgli. That's the mother's job."

"Awooo" Zen giggled.

"Ugg little handful Valkyrie."

"Hehehe"

"Ugg, I thought the smaller ones would be fine. Hey, down" Rabits tried to jump on the girl.

"Hahaha"

"Roar!" A tiger growled from behind. Making all freeze. Angela Held Zen tiger.

"Tiger, Momma cute tiger"

"Sebera what are you doing here?" The tiger limped as he walked over. He nodded to the caregiver, before growling at the animals."

"How dare you show your pheonix queen such disrespect. She is little and frail. Just a pup herself. Those hooves and claws can hurt her. Do you not understand that."

"I Ok, they no hurt me." Zen stated.

"Yes but they could little one. Hmm you need a familiar, bodyguard and a bouncer.

"Bouncer?"

"You understand him Zen?" Angela asked.

"All, but him better." The tiger chuckled at her answer. "Say he want to be familiar and a bouncer. Dose Bouncer bounce you high in the sky?" Angela started laughing.

"No silly, means he wants to keep them from piling on you."

"Oh, so you new friend?" She smiled at the tiger.

"Yes one who stay by your so if so wishes."

"Yay, may I ride you?"

"Zen!" Sebera snickered as he got in a position for the young one.

"Haha."

"Hop on little mistress." She then look to Angela. "Do not worry, I would never hurt such a precious young one. I am here to protect her and to be loving." The woman gazed at the tiger.

"You spoke to me."

"Of course you are her mother. Normally we only speak to our partners, but I know my looks can be quite scary. We have special food here and I do not need to feed savagely. She is the future line of Asgard. May I have your permission to stay with you all."

"Please." Zen hugged the tiger and drew the cutest puppy eye face.

"Dang it. I am going to get Potter back for teaching you that. Very well."

"Thank you, thank you!"

* * *

Later that night the Horecrux was removed as Aeri was fast asleep with the other little ones to make her feel safe. They put it in a warded box to be destroyed safely back at their department. All be it the child was a bit tired the next day, she seemed a lot happier and lifeful. A couple more months passed where they continued everyday things along with getting smarter to the point where James had to watch his back from prank wars. They were rambunctious and crazy, but precious and playful. Everything was fine besides the missing father's part. It was nearing Dudley's birthday and the parents were getting ready to throw an awesome party but the birthday boy seemed a bit down about it.

"Dudley? You seem upset are you ok?" James asked as he sat on the bench during the dream world time."

"I don't want to turn three."

"What? Three is a very fun age. You'll get to start school soon, play on the big kids playground and be in Mrs Peachry's class."

"But Zen and Aeri not three."

"They will be soon enough."

"But I want to wait. I want us to all have the same birthday." James laughed.

"And share your presents."

"Yes. Cause I want to be triplets." The man sighed as Dudley turned his head down. They tried to make the boy feel just as loved and heck he had even adopted him just like Aeri of sorts. Making them siblings, but Zen was still just a cousin. Not that she was treated differently either. "I want to bond with them. Just like you did."

"But you are talking about changing ages."

"It's possible."

"Okay no more sneaking into Miss Agatha's spell binding class."

"We want to be triplets" Aeri stated from behind." They turned to see the two tots and the mothers.

"Yeah want bond to." Zen agreed making the parents think."

"It would give them more safety from Dumbledore. He wouldn't be able to track that." Angela commented.

"And It is what they want. More than likely when they are older too. I don't ever see them drifting apart."

"So we have permission?" Dudley asked.

"Yes." Lilly nodded.

"Yay!" The kids hugged each other. Meanwhile Wong peaked from his book to the three little ones who quietly slept on a nap sack. They always fell asleep for mid day rests after the man read them a story. It was rather cute and honoring. He wondered what they were up to in the dream world. Something clever from the features. He just hope whatever scheme they had this time didn't involve him being pranked.

Bam! Power shot out from the three making books, shelves along with Wong fly back. "Umph." The man didn't dare gaze around from fear of what had become of the room. "Not again."

"Did we do it?" Aeri asked

"I think so." Dudley replied

"I don't feel any different." Zen examined herself a bit, before seeing the man on the ground. "Master Wong?" They ran over. "You ok?"

"Ouch.. what might I ask, did you three do?"

"Made the same birthdays." Aeri giggled while helping him sit up.

"Oh my library.." The man sighed as the kids took in the mess. Zen gulped, Aeri gave an eek sound as Dudley's eyes widened.

"Hehehe oops. Should of done it later." The boy turned to the agitated man.

"He looks angry." Aeri stated. They raised their hands, making everything as it was. Books flew to the shelves, the shelves were propped up. Tabled put back into place and wong was flown back to his chair.

"All clean." Aeri smirked, making Wong do a double take. "Sorry." The other two nodded.

"Uggh, I would ask how you three did that but you don't even know." He sighed, knowing he couldn't really do any discipline. They were two and had cleaned the mess. This power thing was getting a bit out of control though. They were doing classes, but it seemed rather than stopping the magic it just seemed to flow in a different path. To which was not a bad thing While they could be mischievous rascals they had good hearts and never used it to harm others.

"Well It does look like everything is back in order, so no harm. However these magic bursts need to stop. It is not safe, what if one of our pupils or a visitor had come along. It is supposed to be secret remember."

"For our safety." Aeri stated.

"Correct. However I can understand you being new little chicks to the world with big power yet little understanding of how the world works. Come along and tend the garden with me

From that day on they had become triplets and no paper could say otherwise. Even the one at school had changed making some explanation needed, but when the principle and Peachry found out why they were in aw. The new birthday did not come until June second which was good for everyone and kept the kids from further being tracked down by any enemies.

That day was very special It signified they were one year older and smarter. Most of all their bond for themselves and anyone they deemed family. In the morning the children were fed pancakes then taken to a spring for a birthday party with the whole family. All of the Avengers, friends from the daycare, A few Asgardians, Tutors and many more came. The three were thrilled to see their Uncle Thor. He was still looking out for Loki, but nothing had come about it yet. The Guardians of the Galaxy decided to tag along too. Needless to say It was quite interesting.

Zen played around with Rocket some and called him rabbit. He was grateful for learning how to take care of kids with Groot. Even gave her heist pointers when the parents weren't looking. He then told the girl all about space.

Dudley for a while watched t'challa with interest. The man had heart, compassion and care. Not only for his people but the world as well. A good leader in his eyes. "What is it little prince?" T'challa finally asked noticing the boys gaze.

"You have costume today?" T'challa laughed.

"Always but I don't need it for swimming and to hang around family."

"But you have it.. Black Panther"

"Ha, did they tell you who I was."

"Hehe no, just can tell. Throw me in water?" T'call turned to Tony who shrugged.

"Had them taught to swim long ago."

"Weeee!" Splash

Meanwhile Aeri climbed on groot. "I am Aeri"

"I am groot."

"I am Aeri" Haha

"I am Groot."

"Haha I am Arie.

The kids went from group to group, mingling with all who they could. Even turned Captain Marvels suite a weird pink, blue and green color. Got thrown around by banner, took pictures that the parents had to have, ate cake until someone threw the first piece, then there was war. It was a fun day all around. After all was settled and calmed down it was finally time for presents.

They received jewelry from the mothers, new brooms from James, new practice weapons from the asgardians, many different science kits from the different scientist, tricycles from Dr. Strange and Master Wong , play house from Tony, new school clothes from pepper and a few others, a weird tape cassette that played music from quill and much more. The parents were glad they had gotten a few magical trunks not to long ago.

The party, at least for the children was finished around seven when they started falling asleep on Groot and were taken back to the temple. "They sleep so peacefully." Pepper Placed the blankets a bit tighter.

"That is just a trick. The rugrats as Dr. Strange calls them are no doubt scheming something in the dream world. Just ask my library"

 **Hope you all enjoyed. If you have ideas let me know. Don't forget to favorite and review if you liked it ^^**


	3. We Grow

Sorry for it being months before I could post. I have been working on this when I can, but life tries to seep in. Well with everything going on I have time too write a bit more. This and the next few will be many time skips and short bits about their lives before having to go to Hogwarts and dealing with the big bads. Thank you to the one who bears with me and to the ones who read this chapter. Hope it is funny and cute for you lovely audiences until it's time to kick buts and take names. Then the teenage years. eek... Any ways Onward!

Chapter 3

 **We Grow**

It was the day the three had been looking forward to for the longest. Peter and Morgan were always going on about how great and fun the classes were. They had snuck in on a few when no one was paying attention or when allowed by teachers. As long as they were quiet no one really minded. Not that most knew they actually were gathering information. Better yet their parents had completely gained control and were able to stay in their plane almost all day. Lily would be teaching potions and James would be coaching Flying class.

"Alright Line up for inspection." The five children stood ready, Gaining an approval nod from Master wong. "Alright first day of actual school. I want you all to do your best and be on good behavior. Meaning no pranks that disturb the class. " He eyed Aeri. " No overdoing it with Goo. Dudley no attacking everyone with nerf guns and Zen no sneaking every animal under the sun home. The two Older ones chuckled. "As for you two!" Wong rounded on them, `` No blowing up the science and computer labs." Tony snickered from the back.

"Yes, sir"

"Oih I swear there will be a note today." The man muttered. "Peter and Morgan you will go to class as usual. Triplets will do placement tests followed by the Pre- k tour. Behave and pick your things quickly. In fact I want you to help the other students who are new."

"Is that a mission?" Dudley asked excitedly.

"Hmm yes. I would say so. Consider this your first mission." Master Wong nodded.

"Yay!" The man used his ring to open the portal. "Now get to school and have a great day."

* * *

The three waved at their parents, adoptive uncle and aunt as they walked into the pre-k. It was a bit nerve racking but as soon as they saw Mrs. Peachry's smiling face they relaxed a bit. "Good morning younglings, I am so happy to finally have you here." They ran up to hug here.

"We are too. Master Wong gave us a mission." Dudley exclaimed happily.

"Oh yeah, what is that?" The woman asked a bit nervously knowing them.

"To help you with the new kids." Aeri bounced.

"Really, that is a great idea." She pulled out badges and put it on each of them. "You three gret to be today's little helpers. It's a big responsibility, but I know you're up for it."

"What first?" Zen asked.

"Well How about you place the packets on the desks. We'll start in a few moments." The kids bowed, before running to start. Once done, the children sat down and quieted. "Welcome to the first day. Today will be a bit different then the rest, but I promise lots of fun. In front of you are some goodies to start off the year. I want us all to have a good start so please open them now."

The kids found a bracelet, name tag pencils, paper and crayons. "Right, please put the bracelets and name tags on now. You'll need it for access." She went around helping them." Good now see this wall over here. It needs pictures added. Go ahead and draw some I and the other teachers will come. Aeri drew a snake, Dudley drew his family and Zen drew a heart. They taped theirs up and showed the others how to do the same.

"Wonderful my students, all of you get check plusses. Next we are going to have a bit of tablet time." One of the kids raised their hands.

"To watch movies?"

"No, for puzzles. A game, but when the time is up, I expect the tablets to be put away with no complaints." The woman smiled and let them play. Little did they know it was a test to see their placement levels. Not that it would affect much of placement this year, but would give them strengths and what would need to be worked on. The kids began but a few like the triplets asked to go sit in more comfier spaces to which she allowed. All the kids had fun and it adjusted to the children's levels except for the triplets. It tried to adjust several times, making the system get rather hot.

"Miss Peachry something wrong, Its hot" Zen explained.

"Hmm let me see." The teacher. "Oh ok seems you are answering before it can be handled. Your parents are teaching."

"Uncle Tony lets us play abc mouse. We are far."

"Explains it." She took a few new ones "This is a bit different. It will help you find some extra curricular stuff."

"Like learning about brooms?" Aeri asked

"Yes" The children took them for a while."Alright we are going to pick out supplies. Grab your buddies and let's go. The triplets gazed at each other, unsure of what to do. They did everything together. Yeah they separated a bit but to choose who went with who was a bit against their nature. That would mean one would be more favorite. Luckily one of the teachers caught on.

"You're the little helpers right? Well I got an idea. While it is good to have a strong bond, it is good to meet others your own age. She paired them up with another boy and two other girls. "They are pretty new to the world, make sure to take care of them and don't get lost." The teacher winked. They were first brought to the supplies store where they picked a backpack. Aeri picked a galaxy one, Dudley found a wolf bag and zen found a panda one right by the fox her partner Elisa picked. Her face kind of saddened.

"Zen are you ok?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah, just reminds me of daddy. I miss him."

"My mommy was taken from me . I know how you feel."

"I feel like I will forget his face."

"Then pick the bag silly, then you won't forget." Zen smiled and hugged the girl." I like the idea. It's his spirit animal."

"Alright everyone has their bags? Good, let's get the supplies then. A trunk for each to put your magical items. "If you are twins or want to link them up with your sibling there are options to do so.

"Yes" Aeri sighed in relief. She shrunk then slipped them into the bags. After that,she led them to a room filled with project kits.

"Alright we come here once a week to pick a special project to work on. You may have help from your family and partners, which is your buddies. Pick two things to work on to make a fun environment. It might sound complicated, but we will help you.

"Cool" Dudley smiled and looked at his centare partner Fitz. "Lets go look."

"Ok"

"Hmm. look at a forest set."

"Ohh Stars. I like watching them."

"My parents can look into the future with them. They're teaching me. Momma told me to be on the lookout for a new friend who shared the ability."

"Well sometimes I feel like they speak to me."

"Really, Hmm maybe momma will let you spend Friday night. I can teach you some."

"I.." He looked to his siblings.

"Sisters come too?"

"Father says a campout might be in order with lots of my friends"

"What's going on over here boys?"

"New friend is going to be teaching me stars. " Dudley replied.

"Is that so? And looks like you got a forest set. That's a great combination. I have a box you two may have to decorate."

Meanwhile Arie and a girl with fairy wings were searching.

"So what do you like to do for fun?"

"Hehe" Aeri picked up a small potion kit.

"Hah we use something like that to brew fairy dust."

"What about you?" Selene pick up a doll set with Jewelry making.

"Fashion."

"Moma likes to wear cool robes when brewing." The girls grinned. Zen and Elisa passed them heading for the animal section.

"Hey tiny robot animals.." Elisa picked up a habitat kit.

"A cute home for animals." The two looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

"Oh please don't tell me they have already done something." Master Wong grumbled the next day after being asked to come with the rest of the three guardians. Mrs Peachry chuckled.

"Well besides a few incidents that were handled, no. They are very well behaved children, but as discussed a few years back advanced. Now is the time of deciding what educational path that should be sent." She placed two options down. "One is to send them to the student focus area and have them pull in as much knowledge as possible. However that will pull from ever really being able to make friends outside of their little nest. Option two, we put them in an explorer type program that learns by doing, instead of just by notes. They would be paired up into teams with other children who they have met and started to find common ground."

"Hey look these kids are picking up the ocean."

"And being leaders." Angelac commented."

"And crafting with goo" James smirked.

"Yes it would kind of be what some humans call a scout program. Badges and all. Honestly I think this would be the best one for them. They learn to fast just like some of their peers. Not phoenixes but close. I mean look at these projects.

"Oh my look at the stars shining on the wonderful painted trees." "Hey that's… all maduras in the shack." James face dropped."

"Yess Fitz and Dudley said you would know what it meant and time to make a move. When they're at the camp out."

"How could they know such a thing about Remus and haven't told them what happened."

"Yet the boys felt it. I have wondered."

"You are correct, Angela. He is one with astrology."

"You mean he can actually see the future? No wonder why it's hard to prove it's the kids sometimes." Master Wong asked.

"Only what the stars give him. Fitz's father is an instructor for the subject. Perhaps it might do well to put him in a tutoring class with Fitz.

"What a pretty little potion set and doll." Mrs. Pearchry winced. "Yes they both have good talents in that. In Fact Is it alright if I have her and a few others in a bit of an advanced fun potion class."

"Sounds so much fun."

"I don't even have to glane at the name of this one. She picked up a small panda robot and tiger. No wonder Uncle Tony has been getting called up so much the last couple days. Little rascal." Angela shook her head."

"Yes, Mr. Henshaw the magical creature instructor wishes to work with them more The robotics club adores her by the way."

"She and Tony bond a lot over that subject."

"The sewing club has also taken Aeri and let her be their model."

"So I noticed." Lilly chuckled

"Fitz has also taken an interest along with Dudley in hiking.

"He keeps trying to persuade us to let him rock climb." Wong shook his head.

"Would those clubs be on outside hours." Angela asked

"No, club days are on Thursdays and no it won't interfere with quidditch after Mr. Khaos." She smirked at James

* * *

"James? You ok?" the man looked from the ground to Lilly and sighed.

"Just thinking."

"About what you saw at the school."

"Yes, I want them back Lily. I miss Remus and Sirius. I really don't believe he would have done it. Aeri has always been a good judge of character. It had to be something else. He must have been after Peter for a different reason.

"Arie never liked Pettigrew and honestly something had been off about the man."

"What are we going to do? I want to go bring them home, but I can't leave the kids."

"You're not. It's a rescue mission." Dudley came in with a book. "Stars said you need this."

"Our Gringott account logs?"

"You'll find things for missions"

"Dudley, protecting you is a priority. This could lead bad people back."

"Stars say it will be fine. Your family makes them mine too. Need more silly uncles to teach tricks." The boy giggled, making Lily give him the stink eye."

"Uncles being rescued?" Arie peeped in with a smile.

"Kids.." James gazed at them and fell right for the puppy eyes.

"Sirius needs to teach me more funny tricks."

"Ok.. Ok I'll look into it.

"Have you four see Zen?" CRASH

"Zen I said no hover board inside. My LIbrary! Get back here."

"Sorry!" Angela sighed.

"Little Valkyrie.."

* * *

Wong heaved the dummy. You sure this will work." Prongs nodded. "Not all Potter were exactly good and sometimes needed to disappear. Making people think they were dead was sometimes necessary." He then Handed Dr. Strange a note. "This is his address."

"Right, you two becareful." Lilly smiled.

"Us? You and Strange are the ones who are going after Lupin. He actually has his wand."

"Oh I know how to handle the wolf." She winked.

* * *

Azkaban

Sirius held his head low after breaking his dog form. Unable to hold onto it anymore today. The dementors were done for the night anyway. The man slumped to the floor. "Oh Harriet. How I miss thee, little one. Please be alright. I'm so sorry.." Tears streamed a bit as he laid his head down for a bit ready to sleep. That was until Orange sputters appeared along with a portal of some kind.

"Huh." Two voices were muttering.

"Yeah there is good. Will make it more believable." Who's there? You won't take me that easily!" Sirius stood for a second before collapsing to the floor. "Padfoot!" Jame ran to him.

"Prongs.. Oh Prongs I'm so sorry. I tried to find you in time. I should of been your secret keeper." The man sobbed.

"Easy. We'll talk a bit later. For now we need to get to safety."

"Safe. I don't deserve to be in a safe place. I let you die Harriet is who knows where. I failed you. I failed you all. Take me to hell where I belong."

"Wow they have done a number on him. We need to get him back now."

"Alright, Sirius we're going home. It's ok we are safe, this I promise. It's not your fault."

"It is."

"No, now come the little ones will be back in a few days and need to get you cleaned up before they see you."

"Harriet. I'm going to see Harriet." James gazed to wong.

"He doesn't remember." This would be trickier to explain."

"Yes, now let's go."

"Where?"

"The portal. Duh"

* * *

Lupin sighed as he took another drink and gazed at the photo above. Lily and James were pushing little Aerie on a broom, a big reminder of what was lost. Except it felt like he had lost much more family members and a little pinked haired girl. In his dream that one was always playing with Harriet when given the chance. He sighed while taking another drink

Knock.. Knock. Remus frowned. No one ever came over at this time. Well not really in general. The man stumbled upward, taking his wand behind his back, before walking over. " Remus slowly opened the door and frowned at the man standing before him. He had weird clothing a bit mugglish. Kind of like a magician Lily had shown them a few times without the hat.

"What?" His voice slurred and stumbled around.

"Oh you will fit right in…"

"Excuse me.."

"Nevermind… My name is Dr. Strange. I am Mis Aeri.. er I mean Harriet's Doctor."The statement was mostly true. The runts had several. "I have some questions." Lupin's face lit up as he somewhat sobered. "I am in need of some details.

"Dumbledore is in charge of that, but is she alright?"

"Yes, completely. Seeing as you grew up with the parents though, I thought you might have more info. May I please come in?" Lupin slowly nodded and him in. Lily followed in invisibly. Her eyes saddened, seeing the state of the house and himself. He was definitely punishing himself everyday for not being able to take her in.

"If this is about my wolf problem, I never bit her or James." Dr. Strange tried to hold the snicker.

"A Moglie alright, but not because of that. I assure you."

"Moglie?" He eyed Strange. "Are you muggle born."

"Um I guess."

"Explains the outfit."

"What?"

"Nothing. Well what then. I haven't seen her in years." Lupin poured another drink for Dr. Strange who held up a hand.

"No thanks. My stay won't be little ones will be home tomorrow."

"You have kids.

"Adopted into the temple and yes I guess we all have taken to them personally."

"Adoption.. Must be wonderful."

"Life has never been the same."

"Wait, temple?"

"Yes and I am here to escort you back if you'll let me."

"Hold on, I thought you said you were Harriet's doctor."

"I am. One of a different form of magic."

That doesn't make sense at all."

"Well to discuss further, we'll have to leave this place. Too many eyes." Lupin raised his wand.

" Do you think I am stupid."

"A drunk, yes. In need of a good therapist, Yes. Just like our group, indeed. Stupid, no. Believe me I was skeptical too in the beginning. I think you should show yourself now." Lily appeared beside Doctor Strange.

"Oh, my poor Lupin." A few tears streaked.

"Lily?" Remus dropped the drink with a shatter

* * *

The kids watched the adults enter or leave the room yet they had not been able to enter. No matter how much they had begged. The two Mauderer needed rest and could possibly become overwhelmed. "It's not fair. I want to see my uncles'" Aeri pouted

"Me too" Zen grumbled." Dudley patted the two.

"Yeah I want to meet them. More to have prank wars with."

"What's going on guys?" Peter found them peeping around the corner. "Why are you staring at the door?"

"Waiting to be allowed in. Adults say not until Padfoot stable."

"But we can help. I've done it." Zen stated.

"But as I remember It took some out of you. Hmm, It is good to let them rest, but doesn't mean you need to stare at the door. I know how it feels to stand there, feeling unable to help. Being reduced to six has its drawbacks. Doesn't mean you can't do anything. Come on." The three followed him to their linked luggage house and to the activity room.

"What are we doing here?" Aeri asked

"Get well cards and gifts. Giving someone a card letting them know you're here for them helps a lot." The kids smirked, knowing what must be done.

* * *

"You're looking a lot better today." Dr. Banner acknowledged.

"Yeah yeah.. Does that mean we finally get to see the tykes again, now. They need us." Sirus grumbled."

"Indeed. " Remus agreed.

"Not until you've grown back a little of yourself sirius and you are sobered Remus. They are looking for their uncles full of life. Ready to play. Even if it's just cards." Lily's face softened. "You two need to realize you matter." The door opened to reveal Master Wong, holding a letter and present.

"Forgive the intrusion, but the youngsters were adamant about getting this too our guests. Saying if they couldn't come in, then someone should deliver it.

"They did?" Sirius perked up as Remus took it and brought it over so they could read it.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me. I am going to make some tea." He walked out. "Something tells me not to stay." He whispered. The men smiled

To Moony and Padfoot. This is Aeri, Zen and brother Dudley. Peter is making sure we're writing this right. We missed you two a lot and hope you remember us. We remember. If not that's okay. We made a gift to help and to rekindle who you are. Peter says it means spark." At that word Lilly backed away and shielded herself along with Angela.

"Valkyries.."

"We can't wait to see you again.. Playing in the gardens will be fun, Aeri. We can bring my bow truckles, Zen. Coga can't wait to run around with you when in you animal forms, Dudley. Enjoy.

P.s. We're ready.

The men felt a new wave of warmth and felt the love intruding into their hardened hearts. "So sweet." Sirius started with a tear streaming. Bruce backed away, but had trouble finding shelter.

"They always know how to help." James smirked, then warning bells went off. Too late. Lupin pulled up the box top.

"Hey what does that string belong…" Sirius wasn't able to finish. Bang! glitter and silly string sprayed everywhere. The whole room was covered, including the men. Bruce winced and tried to wipe it off his face.

"Your children are.."

"Brilliant wonderful little hellians." Sirius laughed harder than he had in a long time as life flowed through him again.

"So skilled, tactful."

"That's what I love about them." James smirked. So do I have my friends back

"Prank war!"

"Prank war!" The three Maduras bolted out as the women tried to get them under control."

"They're just children!" Lilly called out. "Sirius, slow down."

"Never!" Bruce shook his head. "And I thought my life was crazy. Dinner that night, needless to say, was quite colorful. Everyone had different hair colors, dyed skin, tails and animal faces. Needless to say they had to eat away. Some students of Kamar- Taj just stared, thinking Wong had somewhat done it, finally having enough of the shenanigans.

* * *

The rest of the year went by quickly as the little tykes grew into their own little persons. Too fast in the mother's eyes They joined the clubs and the quidditch mini's and would potentially make a competing team in a year or so. Boy did they keep the mischief going to keep the maduras happy, but tried to keep it away from Wong's library. Keyword, tried.

They did well in class and loved all the field trips they were allowed to go on and volunteer. The kids loved volunteering in the gardens or with the animals. Needless to say, kept very busy during the days, but the parents always made sure time for relaxation, play with friends and be kids. In the dream worlds there would be family time and then tutoring on lore, stories , myths and different races.

The kids were just as spectacular as the previous and what was to follow in school a couple weeks later."But we didn't do anything." Zen explained to her mother.

"Mhm, you know though your version of nothing sometimes is something to others."

"But Aunti we really didn't. No magic." Aeri piped in

"Or tricks. Uncle Thor promised to train me."

"Rocket is gonna help me on my aim." Zen protested

"And Groot ist going to take me in the woods. We promised to be on our best behavior and we have please believe us." Aeri's lip quivered, making Angela sigh.

"Alright, maybe this is one of those good times then. Never know with you energetic beings. Come on let's just go see what the principle has to say." They turned the corner to see Thor and Lily waiting.

"Thor?"

"I do not know. We were called here just a bit ago."

"Ah there you all are." Principle Estenosis smiled. "Nothing to fear little ones. You are in no trouble, unless you have something to admit." They shook their heads, making the cat man chuckle. "Good, good. I have a task for the three of you then. See that little girl in the waiting room. She needs some company." The kids gazed to the room and back, before walking over to the waiting area as the adults went inside.

* * *

Aeri was the first to get a better view of the girl. A strange, yet familiar feeling wove over them. They had never met in person, no but she felt like family. Blood and spirit. The white haired girl with blue eyes and a dreamy complexion gazed up with a warm smile. "My siblings, we finally meet. Took a while to find you." She pointed to crayons and papers.

"Sibling?" Aeri asked.

"Well we will be. For now, cousin." Zen studied her more, now seeing some resemblance.

"Oh this is going to be good." Bam! Dudley tilted his head, then saw the looks.

"So we have a new sister. I like that."

"Father Thor will like it too once he comes back around. Probably just saw moma." The kids giggled and colored while getting to know each other. They found the girl a bit odd, but so was everyone in their own way. Luna wasn't afraid to show who she was just like them. It took a bit for the adults to come out. Most adults didn't seem so surprised. Those two had really hit it off and because of how the man acted or at least used to.

Thor nervously walked up to her and knelt. "You must be Luna." He smiled looking at the girl's face. "You are the most wonderful surprise. Look how brilliant and gorgeous. I'm Thor.. Fath.." His eyes gazed down not knowing if she would even want him to be that. After all Xenophilius had done well for so long and wasn't about to block him out.

"Father Thor. I am three, well four once we do the bond. Not a teenager who cannot always understand. Besides a phoenix who needs a big flock. This wasn't your fault, nor did you know." She hugged him. "Please be in my life." Thor hugged back.

"Of course little one." He then looked at the tots.

"Although I have a promise to fulfill."

"Actually Steve has seen some weird time glitches. Things kind of pointing to Loki possibly being on Earth." Angelastated. The three other kids gasped.

"Daddy's on Earth?"

"Possibly" Lily answered while taking Aeri. "For now we are searching."

"Can I help?"

"In due time little one. For now I need you four to help Luna around school today while their stuff is taken to the temple."

"They're coming to live with us?" Zen grinned

"Err, kind of." Lily replied a bit nervously, turning to Angela."

"We have a surprise for you all later. We meant to tell you after anyways." The four kids gulped, not knowing if they were going to like this. Normally surprises were good from their mothers, but this sounded like change. The kids did not like change."

* * *

It was weird as the children were led outside of the temple. Yes, they had gone shopping and played in the streets from time to time, but this was different. The eyes of their parents who were invisible to the outside people and the rest of the group were strange. As if they were watching the kids' faces for reactions.

"Where are we going?" Aeri asked.

"Just right across." Master Wong put a hand on her back gently as the group entered what seemed like a small house on the outside and into a massive place, just like the temple.

"Hey that's the couch Tony bought yesterday." Zen gazed around to see Tony and his family come out from the corner.

"Indeed Cub." He smirked. She ran up and hugged him.

"Isn't that Bruce's Jacket?" Aeri spotted

"And boxes with our toys." Dudley gulped.

"Come sit little ones." Lily sighed

"We have something to tell you all." Angela gave a nervous smile as Master Wong placed them around him."

"Just know what is about to be said is not being mad, punishing or throwing you away. I will still expect you four to be on time to class, help around with some chores and visit for weekly lessons."

"Zen, Aeri, Dudley when we first were taken in by Master Wong and Dr. Strange there were only you three, then three grew to seven and more. It was kind of this to do this, but our family grows too big and is taking up too much room from the students." Angela explained first.

"Which is why we are moving right across. To give them more space."

"What?" Zen's eyes began to have tears while looking up at Master Wong.

"Is it because I got Jelly in one of your books?"

"What?!.. Err no." He quickly calmed down. Now wasn't the time. "You may visit any time and even still sleep there when you all want. There's a secret portal to get across in your new rooms." He winked. "This is to give you three more room to be yourselves. It gets hard to explain odd things. We are still family and I will still be there for you all. Even you luna. Think of this as an expansion.

"And a new outpost for the Avengers." Pepper eyed the man.

"Also for those of us say retired, spending every moment possible with their loved ones."

"Heh, Uncle Tony digging himself into the dog house." Aeri spoke up

"Wait does that mean you guys are moving in too?!" Dudley asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Yay!"

"Shall we go set up your rooms?" Lily Guided Aeri and Dudley as Thor took Luna's hand to follow them as Zen stayed back a moment with Master Wong.

"This is a good thing little Cub." I am a bit saddened too, but nothing will change in the long run. Intimidating I know, but this is how we grow. Besides, I should say those animals that keep sneaking here need more room to stretch, Agreed?"

"Yes."

"Here let's dry these tears then and go help." The house became rather immaculate with multiple personalities. Some could say a small city on its own. Remus had wound up taking some design classes along with sirius. They were able to expand the outside even further while none the wiser to Muggles who lived close by.

The adults went by a list. First they set up the bedrooms to everyone's style who were moving in at that moment and left the others to decorate upon arrival. Each one got their own office / labs to do their own and hobbies. That's when they realized how many they had and laughed. For those who weren't exactly scientists, they were given meditation rooms or to do their hobbies. The others cringed when the mauduras made a prank lab and didn't dare to step foot.

They made a communal living space where several parlor games, board games, a game station,arcade games and several more things for the big family to do together. Sundays were a mandatory get together day.

For the kids they made it rather big and each had a side to fill their personality. On Aerie's side she had a few kid brooms, teddy bears, a kid potion set, a space for her snake and the wall was painted with quidditch things. Dudley placed his photos of all the family on a dresser along the wall and shelves. His broom was hung up along with his kid cameras to go with the galaxy walls. He also had/ astronomy books and nerf weapons. Luna placed a few empty cages and claimed there were things in it. The three believed her and the adults went along with it, not wanting to squash her imagination. Zen placed her hover board along with some sports equipment and well many animals who lived in aquariums. Their animals had places to snuggle in the homes.

It was a few days later when Peter came into the living and whistled. "Wow, like what you all did with the place."

"Peter!" Dudley ran up with the others while Luna gazed up at the older boy and had a curious look.

"Did you have a fun time with Aunt May?"

"Sure did. Being back in New York was interesting and now that i'm a bit taller, I can be spider-man again."

"Green Goblin being bad? Can we go with you next time? I want to be a superhero ." Dudley asked.

"Hah, your moms would kill me. Maybe in a few years."

"What if we sneaked?"

"Mom's would know." Aeri grumbled

"Moma always knows" Zen grumbled.

"Who's this?" Peter asked while gazing at the blond-haired girl."

"Our new sister, Luna." Zen answered. Peter started, getting a strange feeling. Yes, the familiar feeling of warmth and bond of the others were there, yet there was more to it. He felt as if they knew each other in another lifetime. She was a Goddess, well literally and metaphorically. Not in a must be a lover thing. No she was too young for that, but could feel a deep connection."

"Hi, Luna."

" I'm Peter. It's nice to meet you." Luna smiled as she got closer. She could tell the boy had become breath taken and his aura had changed to warmness. The young one had the same feelings as him, but could tell they were one and always would be."

"Nice to meet you my soulmate." She shook his hand as a small glow buzzed around them both before settling. Only marks on their small hands remained.

"Soulmate?" Luna giggled seeing him become nervous and uneasy by those words.

"Yes, silly. We'll be friends and family for life. For now just very close friends. A soulmate doesn't have to love each other like that right away. Love grows through time and the journey." Peter settled hearing this and knelt to her size. "Your phoenix is just helping you think."

" Yes, for now friends and your shining knight in armor."

"And I'll be yours." The other three looked at each other, unsure of exactly what was going on, but could see they had a connection like their mommy and daddies did. If they were happy then the other three were happy for them and seemed they were right for each other. Like Luna said they would love, protect, and stay close for now. Nothing more for a very young time until they grew into adults, but very right for each other. They just hoped the adults would like it too.

"Wonder how uncle Thor will take this." Aeri remarked.

"Why would Thor not?" Peter glanced over.

"Like what?" The man smirked as he walked in

"Hi, Daddy" Luna smiled with her dazing look.

"What are you five up to and where's young Stark."

"Chem lab" Aeri answered.

"Daddy?" Peter turned back to Luna.

"Yeah, he's my father."

"Oh Peter, see you received the mark of a soul mate. Most humans don't, but seeing your part phoenix explains it. Who's the lucky girl?" Peter's face dropped and turned rather pale. "Ah come on you can tell me. I won't say anything to your aunt. I know how the woman could get."

"Um.." He looked from child to child who shrugged, not knowing what to do or say." Thor gave them questioning eyes and then spotted Luna who was holding her hands behind her back.

"Luna?"

"We didn't do it."

"Nope, nothing to see here."

"Musta been the wind."

"This isn't even that kind of interrogation.." He gave the i know something is up look. "Luna I know we haven't known each other for a long time and it will take some before we know each other, but you can tell me anything."

"Promise you won't be mad and accept this is how it will be. This is not a bad thing, Daddy. Peter will always be a protector, a good friend, keep me away from the ones with bad intentions. Another safety net. Not that you're not." Thor turned his head, gazing at her. Now unsure if he really wanted to know.. She was so little. A baby, too early for this to happen. No it must be something else. These kids were always forming some kind of new bonds. Pheonixs and flocks of the pheonixs were tight knit. However, even if it was, nothing more would happen until they were adults. He would make a good guard. Peter was scrawny and slim, but had a good heart, courageous and always looking out for everyone.

" I do. Might not exactly like it now, but your life and I cannot stand in the way of love. After all in this universe, and our past ones we chose those paths too." Luna nodded and slowly showed him the mark. His eyes studied it, before giving the look of approval.

"Right then. I am happy for you, my daughter." Luna hugged the man as she Did, Thor looked at Peter showing this wasn't over and intended to have a long conversation with him over training. The boy gulped."

* * *

THE NEXT YEAR

Aeri watched James speak to the older kids about quidditch tryouts and the trials they would face "Welcome to this year's team placements. Many new young lads and ladies this year, I lke it indeed. There is no need to be anxious or scared. All will make some kind of placement to improve skills and have fun. That is our main goal. I know there are openings to make the elite, but even if you make the lowest all are equal Now yes, I am the teacher known for the silliness, the jokes and pranks, but I must make rules. Shh don't tell anyone. Might lose my reputation." Laughter filled the crowd. "Aright, first is first. We are all family here and no one gets made fun of. You see someone struggling in a skill, help them and give pointers. There will be a day you may need the same. Second, is safety. Even with the bludgers being taggers now, it can be dangerous if fooling around. Same with falling, the floor may catch, but landing wrong may result in a sprain or a broken arm. Third and the most important respect each other while having a blast." James placed papers on the table. Alright line up and put your names on the rosters.``

"That list." Aeri gave a covenenting sigh. Oh how she wished they could. "I want to be a seeker." The other younglings nodded.

"Well then why don't we sign up. I don't think the mini's really like us being there any more." The three sighed. They didn't consider themselves above the rest, just had more skill, due to the mauduras playing on the ground with them every day.

"Our brooms and boards don't fly up." Zen leaned on the post.

"Yet." Zen smirked at Luna's comment.

"Worth a shot." Dudley stated. "Worse that could be said is no."

"True, But I don't want to let him down. Mean he's the best seeker ever."

"You underestimate yourself Aeri." Luna to her hand and bounded to the line, along with the others.

"Ah, Zeek, welcome back. Josh it will be nice to have you. Oh Janice I can tell you're going to be a great beater." Jame's spoke to each one as they signed with glee. Eventually though little fingers with a familiar looking nail polish reached for the sheet. He snickered as it was pulled down and leaned over. "Well, well. Little Aeri. What are you doing?"

"Eeek" The girl gave a small jump as if she had gotten caught in the cookie jar. "Shouldn't you lot be practicing with the mini's?" Aeri gave a small pout as they gazed down.

"We were asked not to sign up, after last year.."

"No one wants us there." Dudley continued

"What?"

"Teacher said it wouldn't be fair and we should try for a new league" Luna explained.

"We didn't care about the points. We just want to play." Zen's eyes grew a bit teary. James tried not to frown in front of them or show how hurt he was to hear that five year olds were turned down for being their best. Yes, they could be a bit rough like a pack of wolves and were on the stronger side.

"I see, but realize this game is different and much rougher. You have to fly really high and compete with strong people."

"We can handle it. Please Prongs. I want to be like you and be the best seeker I can." Aeri's lip curved with the puppy eyes. The girl was too good at that. A face he couldn't say no too. The women were going to skin him alive, but how could he keep them from something he loved playing himself.

It wasn't like he had to move them to elites or scale them that way. After all she just said play, not caring about the win or tournaments. Maybe this could work out. Some of these teens and preteens were going to need help. Giving the younglings missions to help others always brought them happiness.

"I know you can, Little Sprite, which is why I am going to allow this under certain conditions."

"You are?" Their faces turned surprise.

"Yes. I am going to let you four play with the beginners and the ones who need encouragement. It will be up to the four of you to help them out into a better world of flying. Will you accept this mission?" They gasped.

"Yes, yes, yes. Thank you Prongs." She wrapped the man into a hug.

"Welcome. Do this for a few years and then we'll talk about going into a bigger team."

"We love you prongs!" The kids piled him into a group hug.

"I love you guys too, but remember just like when I was teaching the mini's last year it's Coach Prongs during training. Understand."

"Oh right." Aeri smiled. As James lifted the restrictions of the brooms and hoverboard.

"There now this will allow them to go higher, but please try no to go too high without me, ok?. Go line up with the rest."

"Yes, Coach Prongs!" They obediently ran over with the other kids. They were bigger. Mostly ten and up a few good nine year olds were too. Some who knew the kids waved happily giving congratulating thumbs up. A few were curious and others wondered why kindergartners had joined the ranks.

The try outs began and each went to the specific area they wanted to perform in. Of course Aeri went for the seeker position. They were definitely bigger and more than likely faster too. It was her turn to start flying for a few practice rounds, before the coaches would watch. The girl felt a bit nervous as she lifted into the air and for the first time higher then two feet off the ground. "Hey, you're doing great. Try not to think about it as much and that fear will turn into thrill." A thirteen year old stated." She turned to look at the boy who held a hand for encouragement. "Come on, I'll go up a bit with you."

"Thanks, I'm Aeri."

"Sam, ah here we go." They flew about ten feet higher. "Well you sure are brave for someone your age." He chuckled.

"This is so cool!" Aeri began to feel more comfortable. With a small breath she flew around him. "Weee!"

"Haha, I can definitely tell why Coach James let you join. Here this is a small one. I got it a few years ago to help feel in control while catching the snitch."

"Yay, thank you, Sam." The five year old now flew around trying to catch it." The thing wiggled around, buzzing close. It would tickle her ear from time to time, yet it wouldn't be caught just yet.

"Welcome, Just continue to practice. You'll get it."

"Hey, give it back. My mother gave it to me!" A boy around the age of ten gave a frightened hollar.

"Huh?" Aeri and Sam turned to see an older boy laughing, holding some kind of glass orb.

"Or what? You're gonna come here and beat me up. Look He's shaking in his boots." Two others laughed. Aeri could tell the boy was scared and whatever was in the bully's hand was something important.

"Not, very nice of him." she frowned.

"No it's not. Stay here. I'll deal with them."

"I'm coming too. He's got other meany friends. Three on one is not fair." Sam examined her face. It was determination to do right and protect others. He had the feeling even if he said stay, the five year-old would follow. Now Sam understood why even though many crazy stories were told about the rambunctious six Khaos family kids, they were loved and liked.

"Fine, just stay behind me, ok?" A small nod was given and they flew up.

"That's enough Avis, hand it over."

"What, this old thing?" Avis examined it.

"You heard him, Give it back! You don't take things that are not yours"Aeri pointed at them, making the bullies laugh.

"Wow, look ,David you got a small protector. One that doesn't even have the right grip. Such a tiny broom too." Aeri's eyes flared with a low grow. They were just mean. She didn't like it when people were brutes. Aeri was a very tolerant kid and never got mad. Even when she had to have more vegetables before dessert. Her skin began to form a small shade of blue.

"Stop being mean! You're older, that means you should be more responsible. Coach Prongs says the older you get the more you should look out for others. Yes a prank that both sides can look back on and laugh is ok, but what you're just doing is wrong!"

"Huh, I think that five year old is wiser than you are Avis!" Sam Smirked. "Just hand it back to him, It's obviously special."

"It is. Mom's away on a big assignment I haven't gotten to see her in weeks. The only way I can talk to her is through that."

"Ah, he has tears. What a baby. Nah I have a better idea." Aerie saw Sam tighten up as if ready to make a move. Aeri copied him. "Let's see how it acts as a snitch." He threw the orb as the two others surprised tackled Sam, not thinking the little girl was a threat. "Catch, brat." It whizzed past Aeri as a loud cry came below. She frowned at him, before taking off after it with a small sonic boom she shot towards it. It was fast, and in a second would be in pieces if she could not get to it.

"Come on, come on. I can. I know I can. Roar!" Aeri sped faster and before it could smash, the little hand caught it. "I, whoah" Her other hand slipped and slammed onto the ground. Luckily it became like jello and bounced a few times. Unluckily the broom kept going and smacked right into Sirius who was viewing the chaser's with James."

"What the? Ack!" He shouted as the object slammed into the post."

" What the? You ok mate?"

"Ouch I feel like I've just been beaten by a switch."

"Yeah looks that way too. Where did it come from… Aeri!" James ran and caught her to stop the bounce. "Oh my Gosh? Are you ok? What were you doing ?" He began checking to make sure no sprains, blood or bones were not broken."The ten year old rushed over as well."

"No, no, you shouldn't have done that for me. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Aeri you're blue. Why are you blue? Looks like when your dad turns that way…" She frowned and pointed up to see Sam being ganged up on, until Remus and Sirius grabbed the other three. Once they were pulled down, James glared. My office now." The man growled that made all five go without protest. His eyes softened a bit and turned his head. "Do you need to go to the doctors?

"No, just mad. Really, really angry. They are big meany heads and now I'm very tired." Small sniffles came from her nose. "Sam and the younger one didn't do anything wrong. Don't be mad at them."

"I don't even know what happened yet. All I saw was you broom smacking into sirius, before going into a post,and breaking in half. Then you bouncing."

"My broom is broken? Oh no.." the younling's lips quivered as she gazed in her hand."Sirius ok?" James gazed over to the man half holding his back while leading one of the teenagers.

"Yes"

"Good and well at least it went down for a good cause."

"Aeri, there is never a good reason to be so reck.. What's that?"

"The boy's orb. Only way he could talk into his mommy. I'm glad they found a way for you guys to be mostly in human form now, but could never imagine never being able to speak to you. Especially on an assignment. I don't know much about the assignment, but the way he said it seemed to be a dangerous one. He's scared for his mommy and all they did was laugh. They tried to destroy his comfort blanket, because he was afraid to fly up so high. It makes me angry. Very Angry." James sighed. She was such a caring child. The man kissed her forehead

"I see, well now the grown ups are here to sort it out. Seeing as you are part of this you will have to be questioned and counseled just like them. I cannot treat you any differently, nor can the principle. This proceeding has to be fair to all. Understand. However you are a good kid and I don't think you have much to worry about.

"Understood." James put her down once inside the room

"I also need to ask you to not go near Avis and his goons. In Fact you are to stand the farthest."

"He's a bully." She went to David and handed him the orb.

"You saved it. Wow, thank you." He hugged Aeri, not knowing the warmth and happiness settled her, making the blue fade.

"What is this about a squabble I hear?" Principle Estenious walked in.

"That's what I would like to know." James frowned. As he stayed close to the younger two. The rage seemed to be gone for the moment, but remembered how dangerous Loki could get in that stage. Last thing he needed was for Aeri to try ripping out someone's entrails.

"I see, well let's start with the youngest."

"I knew it. You were going to side with the brat, because it's the coach's pet or whatever." James growled, but let it go for the moment.

"Not at all. Just at that age it is just as easy to have the full story. Albeit this little one might be a trickster, but always tells the truth when it is serious. Now tell me what happened, youngling." He smiled and knelt down. His smile showed he had no anger at her. "I promise to be fair and not yell. It is ok to tell us." Aeri took a glance at David and Sam who gave her a slight prompt to.

"Well Sam was helping me get more comfortable in the air. I stuck close and he allowed me to play with a snitch, then we heard a cry. The meany head had taken his orb and were teasing him.

"Avis, Aeri. Please call him Avis. Name calling doesn't get us anywhere."

"But, that is what he is. It was mean."

"Lies"

"You'll get your turn, Mr. Avis for now it is the younglings. Now dear, yes, the act might have been very mean but, calling people those things can further their actions or hurt them. That leads to more anger."

"And can lead to hatred and to the darkside." James and Sirius couldn't help but laugh into their sleeves from the Star Wars reference.

"Exactly. Will you apologize, so that we can come to an understanding a bit easier." Aeri huffed, but turned. "Fine. I am sorry I called you a Meany head but your actions were wrong. You made him cry."

"Thank you, Aeri now please continue."

"Sam told him to stop and give it back.

"I never took anything!"

"Did too!" David held his orb tightly.

"Then what."

"Avis, wouldn't and when I said to knock it off he teased me. We stood up for ourselves and didn't back down. Avis threw it knowing it would break as the others pinned Sam. I went to save the ball.

"I see. Did you see Sam hit them?"

"No, I didn't see much, just red. The rest is fuzzy. All I knew was his link couldn't be destroyed." Principle Estenious nodded and conjured a glass of milk.

"Thank you for your honesty. Do you hurt anywhere."

"No, sir. Just tired.

"Ok. Just sit on the chair please.

"What about you Sam? Your eye is kind of puffy."

"I've had worse, Sir. What she said is true. This isn't the first time they've done this either. I've caught them before trying to beat up or take things from the younger years."

"Indeed. This isn't your first altercation, Mr. Avis. Care to explain yourself?"

"I was merely trying to get David to fly better."

"Hmm by taking something fragile and throwing it to the ground? Not only that but, get into a fight into the air. Not only endangering yourself but Sam and the young girl?

"They shouldn't have involved themselves." Principle Estenious Shook his head.

"In some way I agree. They should have gotten an adult. However your actions stand for itself. Mr Avis you and your two friends there will serve three months detention.

"Three months"

"And are barred from coming near the quidditch pitch or joining any sports this year." James growled.

"What!"

"I wouldn't say a word if I were you Mr. Avery. You threatened his kid today. You're lucky he hasn't tried to tear you to pieces like her mother would. Now off to detention. I'll be calling your parents." He then set his eyes on Sam.

"As for you two."

"No! They don't deserve to be in trouble. If they are, then I should be too!"

"Aeri honey you are younger. You didn't know any better." James tried to get her to sit.

"I want to be treated the same. I was part of it!"

"Very mature and brave, Just as Sam's actions were, however we said before. An Adult should have been called over. And I am sorry Mr. Khaos, but Little Aeri is correct she was part of it. Seeing this was standing up for others I will be lenient. Mr. Sam You will be put incharge of teaching the rank ones and twos just. Mr. David, you are free to go. I can understand feeling frantic and not knowing what to do in that situation. As for you little Aeri and Mr. Sam. You will do two extra hours of community service. Due by the end of the month. Aeri you should not have gone after the orb. It was very dangerous and could have gotten injured. That is why you will be joining them." The girl nodded

"Am.. am I off the team?"

"Of course not, but we will have to have a talk with mommy. It's time we explain something. However I think this is enough quidditch today. Let's go have a word then get your siblings and head home." He sat her back on the couch and waited for the others to leave.

"Are you mad?" She asked, noticing he was rather quiet.

"Scared, heart still pounding yes, Mad no. You stood up for someone you didn't even know. You have a good protective nature and I will never be mad at you being what you truly are. A hero and good friend."

"Just like you. I want to be like you, Mommy and Daddy Loki when he gets found." The man sighed not knowing how to say this part.

"Aeri.. I wasn't always like that. I hurt someone, many times and I shouldn't have." Prongs Held his head in shame.

"Did you say your sorry?"

"Yes, but sorry doesn't take the hurt away. I spent years trying to make up for it."

"Did you become friends in the end?"

"Thanks to your Mother, yes. However the shame still stays. Aeri, what I am trying to say is that I am very proud of who you are. Wasn't me, nor mommy out there. That is Aeri, a really good person." The child hugged him.

"Sorry I scared you."

"Oh my daredevil, this hasn't been the first and won't be the last. Now let's go get ice cream"

"Can we invite our new friends. David seems lonely and maybe he'll come out of his shell if we help him."

"I don't see why not."

* * *

"And that's how she wound up having a few extra community hours, heh." Prongs explained to the two irratated red heads. They looked as they were ready to scalp the men for allowing the younglings to join the bigger kids, but inwardly sighed. The tykes weren't hurt and Aeri seemed to have come into her own. Yes it was Jame's thing for quidditch, but Aeri was just as talented and a great outlet. She had drive, determination and a seeker.

"We will talk about how they better not get hurt and no rough matches, but she turned blue?" Lily sighed with concern.

"Yes, but did not attack anyone. Instead, decided to save the object. Although you would have been thrashing the bullies, to see her would have made you and Loki proud."

"I am, but prongs.. That is the Johton side. We have to teach her control. She would never forgive herself should something happen, but I don't want to scare the child."

"As she shouldn't be, but deserves to know the truth. Johton side was apparently kept from Loki on this Earth and look what happened. We might not have the books in this universe, but we have to teach what we know." Angela stated

"How?"

"It's time to tell her about Loki."

"I've told her lots about her father."

"But somehow that story is always misses the blue side."

"You're right? If I don't, then she might think of herself as a monster." The other two nodded. They turned to the children who were finishing reading time. "Aeri, come with me please. We need to talk." The youngling gave a small tired sigh as she walked over.

"Isn't my broom breaking punishment enough?"

"Oh, my poor baby. Your broom broke?"

"In half. Over Sirus and a post. Is he ok?"

"Yes, I gave him ointment a bit ago. As for your broom, maybe I can show you how to fix it later, Like I've helped prongs before." Aeri's face gave a small glow. "I'm not going to punish you either for doing the right thing. I am more concerned about you. Feeling tired?"

"Yes, Mommy and hot."

"Just like Daddy after he got angry." Aeri perked up. She did so when an opportunity to learn about Loki was in the air. Lily conjured the baby blanket and wrapped it around the child. "The magic should cool you.

"Prongs told me you turned the lovely blue."

"Lovely, I got mad. Anger is not lovely."

"No, and something for us to work on as family. Yet, Aeri you chose to use it the right way. Do you know how hard that is? To channel that anger into doing something good?" Aeri's face grew confused.

"What you did takes a Johton centuries to master."

"What is a Johton."

"Well remember your father was adopted."

"They never treated him like he was."

"Correct, but he still had his race inside, but nothing is wrong with that. Just like nothing is wrong with you. When angered or stressed a Johton experiences a mass amount of adrenaline."

"Adrenaline?"

"Think of it as a lot of energy. Difficult for the body to handle. The way to get rid of it is to find some release

"Like I did earlier."

"Yes, but normally someone your age.."

"I saw red, Mommy. I wanted to hurt him." Tears began to seep.

"But you didn't. What happened instead?"

"I chose to save the ball."

"You chose to care. That care turned you blue. You saved that boy from heartbreak. Living proof Johtons are not monsters.

"Not all think so. Siff says Johtons are. Says they should have been killed. Says Daddy is a…"

"When have you talked to that snarky woman?"

"Last time we were in Earth Asgard. Was passing by."

"Aeri she is wrong and a jealous woman."

"Why?"

"Because Thor did not share the same feelings as her and chose to love his adopted brother. You'll understand one day."

"Ok.. So what should I do next time? Seeing red was scary."

"I know little one. Even humans can experience that. The key is to take one step at a time. First is to remember your virtues. Love and kindness are your greatest strengths. Your actions should channel through that. Anger is what must be defeated."

"But how? I didn't like it one bit. Gave me a headache and I'm tired. Very tired."

"Indeed, hmm maybe a memory. A smell you should make up. A place your mind can go for a moment to seek inner peace." Aeri closed her eyes.

"A garden. Filled with pretty flowers and trickling water. Like the one Daddy took me to."

"That was so long a go. You remember?"

"I see it on the dream nights you make us have. Zen misses out on those."

"Yes well she is still working on some things, but if that is where you think it needs to go. Why not try now. MAybe the headache will go away."

"I can try." The girl closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the scenery. Remember smelling a flower with her father." Her skin grew aqua blue, yet relaxed. More relaxed then her muscles had been in a very long time. Lily gasped as she knelt.

"How do you feel now."

"Better, like myself. Mommy, do I have to continue hiding?"

"Hiding? Honey what do you mean?"

"It started a few weeks ago. I turned blue. I was very happy that day we went to the springs. I saw my reflection in the water."

"Yeah you ran back to the house in a big towel. Though you had got hit by a random prank. Well guess I owe the maduras an apology.. Not that they didn't deserve backlash for other things.

"I want to stay like this.. I feel myself."

"Really? Your father would be so proud."

"He would?"

"Yes" she smiled. "And so my Aeri. Never feel like you have to hide yourself."

"Besides the muggle world right?"

"Who you choose to show is up to you. Your family will always have your back." They hugged for a moment. "No how about a cold bath just like your father used to take, then we'll read you all bedtime stories. The family bond grew so much more that night and little Aeri learned the real her.

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed it. Please Favorite, follow and review if you liked. Till next time ^^**_


End file.
